Hunter Becomes Huntie
by Fayrandothneil
Summary: Danny has left Amity Park for the dreary town of Forks. He's hoping his penpal will let him stay at her place, just for a few days, but when strange things ghostly things happen,every one is begining to question this odd young man.
1. Chapter 1

**_My first cross-over that I finally have hammered out good enough to start. I just saw the movie New Moon and it sparked something I guess you could say. It's a top notch movie by the way. Let me know what you think! _**

* * *

The bus stopped with a jerk right outside the city limits of Forks. A ragged raven-haired boy of seventeen, maybe younger, silently walked out of the bus. His feet were more quiet then a cat across carpet, almost seeming to never touch the ground. The occupants of the bus were somewhat glad to see him go. He had brought a dark cloud with him the moment he stepped foot onto the stairway.

"You know where you're going kid?" the driver asked, somewhat concerned for the youth.

"I'll be fine," the boy said, shrugging his bag higher up his shoulder and walking down the highway towards the town.

The driver closed the doors and pushed the bus forward, but he looked back just to make sure the kid was alright, but he wasn't sure if the boy had rounded the bend already, or if he had suddenly gone invisible.

Danny watched the bus continue down the highway and masked himself in his invisibility as soon as it was out of sight. He sighed deeply, feeling weak and depressed. He had tried hard not to suck the life out of all of the elderly on the bus, but there had been nothing to feed on through the whole ride. All he could manage to do was to go to the back and borrow energy from the surrounding plants, but they never stayed long enough for him to get much. Now that he was on his own again, he had time to grow stronger before having to find shelter for the night.

He flew up into the damp sky of the ever rainy town and found it to be green for miles and miles, right up into the mountains that separated Canada and the US. It was also chilly, the wind a little sharper up here then it had been back home in Amity. It was almost perfect for him. Being half ghost meant that he didn't really need to worry about the weather conditions. His body to adapt fine, but he liked it better in colder climates the best, and that was probably due to his ice powers, since that ability seemed to stem from his very core than any of his other powers.

He landed just a few miles from the town since he could see the lights from the streets and homes in the fading light of the sun. Letting the invisibility fall from his figure, Danny looked around and took another deep breath. The trees were alive here, full of life and energy, eager to share with him. Danny let a smile touch his lips for the first time in a long time. He whistled shrilly and focused on sensing his companions as they approached.

The first to bound out into sight was Cujo, the unnaturally green Doberman. Cujo had followed Danny around in the last year, and not causing trouble, but rather helping him fight ghosts. Danny was glad to see that the dog was not being a nuisance for once. When Danny had left home, Cujo had followed without prompting. He saw Danny more of a master and friend now then an acquaintance. Danny hadn't pushed the dog away when he had left, he needed the companionship or he would go insane talking to himself. Cujo wore a collar like always, but the design was different. It was red instead of black and the Phantom logo was chiseled on the underside of his tags. Cujo couldn't disguise himself to look like a normal earth dog, so he was always hiding nearby where Danny couldn't see him, but could feel his friendly and loyal presence.

The next to show was a sleek black cat with abnormally large ears. The cat was a ghost as well, but a young one. She had joined Danny and Cujo a few months back, having nowhere else to go. She had been run over in the street by a large car and Danny had found her body just moments after the hit and run. Even if you were a ghost, death was something you never got use to. Danny had taken care of the body and the cat's spirit came back, connected to him now since he had been kind to her even after the fact. Danny had been wary about letter her join them, but Cujo didn't object to it and actually seemed fond of the little animal. Danny took her in, trying to keep an eye on her, but she proved to be a little shadow. She sunk away often, but she was never very far away. Danny could always feel her close by since she had a very unique ecto-signature. Her name was Minnie, since her ears were large enough like the cartoon mouse. She too wore a collar, but a brilliant silver one with Phantom's logo patterned all around the band.

Minnie came right up to Danny's feet and began to rub her head around his ankles. Danny picked her up and set her on his shoulder.

"Hope you guys didn't have to much trouble," Danny said, bending down to scratch Cujo behind the ears.

The dog licked his hand then turned around and sniffed the base of one of the multiple trees. Then he set about to do his business. Danny decided to take a look around while Cujo relieved himself. Minnie didn't seem to object to this.

All Danny could see were trees, trees, and more trees. The darkness of the night had settled around the whole land and made everything eerily quiet. In the background, thunder could be heard, almost in warning that it was coming.

"Hope it doesn't rain," Danny mumbled to Minnie.

The cat meowed in kind.

Cujo joined them, shaking his body as he trotted along.

"Well guys we're here," Danny said, finding his way back to the road. "Now all we got to do is make a house call."

Cujo huffed loudly but Minnie remained silent, almost as if she was waiting for Danny to explain.

"Cujo, it's only for a few more days," Danny said to the frustrated dog. "You can roam out here freely though, not so confined like in the cities, and I know they wouldn't object to letting Minnie in the house, she looks normal after all."

Cujo only huffed again, sounding more like scoffing than anything else.

"Don't worry, we won't stay long, just enough to catch our breath."

Cujo stayed silent.

Danny made his way back into town, gathering the energy from the trees as he did so. It made him less fatigued, but he was still human and hadn't eaten anything in almost twenty-four hours. Minnie sense his distress and was about to jump from his shoulder to find him something, but he calmed her down by thinking of the warmth of a real house and real food, not stolen. Minnie didn't like it that he wanted to wait, but she stayed on his shoulder and rode along without further interruption. Cujo perked his ears up every once and awhile, as if he heard something, but he would shake it off and follow them. Danny was also a little uneasy about this place, but it almost felt natural for him to be here. It was odd and dark, just like him.

"Cujo, hide," he commanded the dog.

The Doberman slipped into invisibly back into the shadows of the forest while Danny and Minnie walked through town, invisibly as well. It didn't take long to find the house, with the cruiser and the large red disaster of a truck both parked out front. The upstairs light was out but the floor level lights were on. Danny went up, dropping his invisibility again, and climbed the porch steps. He knocked on the door loudly, but softly enough to not wake up someone if they were sleeping. The door opened up almost instantly.

"I need your help," Danny said, letting his exhaustion show in both body and voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Okay, so this is a lot longer then the last one and we get moving into the plot a little more by introducing a rather big problem. _**

* * *

Bella had been about ready to turn off the lights and go to bed when the knock on the door changed her mind.

"Who could that be?" she wondered to herself.

It couldn't have been Edward. For one he wouldn't have knocked, he would have just let himself in since Charlie was snoring in dreamland upstairs. Another reason it couldn't have been the vampire was because he was out hunting tonight with Emmet and Carlisle. It wouldn't have been Jacob because he wouldn't have even thought about knocking, he would just barge in, or he would have smashed her window open. That was Jacob, as subtle as a monkey on a motorcycle.

Bella smirked at the image as she went to open the door. She found a dirty, exhausted, blue-eyed boy on her doorstep instead. She gasped in surprise because of two things—one, she didn't expect him, and two, she knew him.

"I need your help," he said, sagging against the doorframe, the cat on his shoulder dislodging itself and hopping inside the house.

She grabbed the boy and threw his arm over her shoulders to give him some support as he dragged his feet into the house. She put him on the couch and quickly took off his damp jacket and bag and threw them on the floor. She got the throw off of the back of the recliner and wrapped it around him, feeling the chill around him sink into her own bones.

"What are you doing way out here?" she asked him, bewildered and concerned for him.

He looked thin, and the rings around his eyes made it look like he hadn't gotten much sleep. It was obvious he hadn't showered for a while and his clothes looked worn to the point where they were about to fall off of him in their own exhaustion. The cat that had come in with him, hopped up to the back of the couch, then down to his side and started to rub her head into his side.

"Never mind, you can tell me in the morning," Bella ignored her own question. "Would you want something to drink?"

"Please?" he asked, blue eyes pleading that it be something sweet.

Bella gave in and warmed up some hot chocolate which she knew was his favorite. When she came back in with two hot mugs in her hands, the boy had taken his shoes off and curled up into the crevice of the couch corner, the cat fast asleep and purring on his lap.

She gave him the drink and he thanked her with a nod, diving right into it. Bella sat beside him, not touching her drink.

"Do you have anything else to wear?" she asked him.

He shook his head, taking a break from the mug.

"How long have you been on your own?" she was curious enough to ask, but she would probably have to wait until morning, he looked so tiered.

"Can it wait until morning?" he asked her.

"Of course," she nodded. "I'll set you up down here."

"Thanks."

Bella grabbed the spare sheets from the closet and was on her way back down, but she found him already asleep on the couch. She threw an extra blanket over him and tucked a pillow under his head. She scratched the cat behind its ears and it purred louder. Bella finally turned out the light and went upstairs, but sleep didn't find her.

She finally gave in around two in the morning to get back up and get under her bed for something. She pulled out an old shoe box labeled _letters_ in messy second grade handwriting. Blowing dust off of the top, she put it on her bed and sat cross legged there. She opened the box and pulled out the top letter, dated just about a month ago. She took out the next one, dated a month before the first one. She kept pulling them out until she got to the bottom one. It was old and almost fragile when she unfolded it, but the writing was still clear.

Back in second grade, her class had been assigned a pen pal that they were supposed to write back to for the year. She thought that it was kind of stupid, no one would want to read her letters, but strangely enough, someone did. She had been paired with a Danny Fenton who lived in Amity Park, Indiana. She wrote him a very short letter, since a second grader can't make lively conversation on paper that was very coherent, and he had written back almost right after she had sent it off. This is what he had written back.

**Dear Bella, **

**Yeah, I know what you mean when you say you're mom can be weird sometimes. My dad believes in ghosts, and my mom too, but she doesn't shout it to the stars every day. I don't like it when people call me by my full name either, I prefer Danny. So, I'll call you Bella if you call me Danny. That seems like a fair deal to me. **

**Anyway, I have this really controlling sister named Jazz. She's really smart, but she likes to ask what you're thinking. My mom says she's going to be a really good something-that's-so-big-I-can't-write-it-out. No, I don't have any pets. We had a hamster once, but it died when Dad accidently spilled something in the cage. We've been banned from having anything furry or flammable in the house again. **

**So what's it like where you live? What are your friends' names? **

**Danny, **

**P.S. That green smudge is ecto-plasma; I'd wash my hands if I were you.**

Bella smirked and set the letter down, remembering how eager she was to write back. Most of her class had stopped writing to their pen pals when they could, but Bella and Danny hadn't. They had continued to write to each other, even after all of these years. He truly had been her first best friend, even if she had never seen his face besides a photo every now and then. Although, his letters had become less frequent when they had started high school. Bella always thought that since they had a busier schedule then normal that he didn't have that much time to write, she knew she didn't have the time to write as often. She had proposed to do it via E-mail, but they decided to still do it by snail-mail. It seemed like a tradition that shouldn't be broken. In fact, Danny hadn't sent a letter for a really long time, and it had never crossed her mind until she saw it in the mail. Then she would write back and stick it in and forget about it when something else got in the way.

In other words, Edward had no idea about this. Alice wouldn't have had any idea at all either since it was rare for Bella to even come across a reminder besides looking in the mail for the same screwy handwriting and return address. It would have been so quick and Alice wouldn't have thought to look down that avenue. They would have to know now since Danny was here, and Charlie would have to know too. She wondered if Charlie would kick Danny out of the house or send him back home, but it looked like Danny didn't want to go back home.

What if something had happened?

Now more troubled than ever, Bella put the letters back in the box, put it on her bedside table, and crawled back into bed. Surprisingly, sleep came fast.

* * *

The morning brought a dreary sky and slick roadways from the heavy rain the other night. Bella shivered slightly as she got up and wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. She found the box of letter on her side table and remembered what had happened. She rushed downstairs to see if Charlie had gotten up yet, but she saw that his door was still shut and his snores were still loud enough to let her know he wouldn't be up for a long time.

She came into the living room to find that Danny wasn't there. She was about to grab her keys and go out to find him, when she heard something in the kitchen. She quietly walked over to the doorway and saw Danny laying down a saucer of milk for the cat on the floor.

"Morning," he said when he saw her standing there.

"Morning," she said with a slight smile, but it was pained, he looked worse than last night. "Why don't you go upstairs and grab a shower while I make something for breakfast alright?"

"Thanks, I need one," he said looking down at himself and grimacing.

"I know," Bella wrinkled her nose in a tease.

He laughed slightly as he made his way up the stairs. Bella watched the cat lap at the milk. She bent down to look at the collar, finding the design curious and strange.

"Minnie," she read on the tag. "Cute name."

Getting up out of her crouch, she began to get breakfast ready, like she promised. He was down sooner then she thought. The eggs were fresh out of the pan and the toast wasn't popping up any time soon.

"Smells good," Danny commented as he came back into the kitchen.

"When did you get a cat?" Bella asked him. "I thought you weren't suppose to have animals."

Danny winced slightly, but his composure came back like lightning. Bella wasn't sure if she had seen anything it was so fast.

"I found her on the road," Danny said, picking Minnie up from the ground. "If you feed them once they never leave you."

"True," Bella nodded, still uncertain about what she had seen, "sit down and I'll get you a plate."

The toast popped up then and she grabbed it quickly. She set everything on the table for him and he dug in with vigor. She grabbed a shower quickly while he ate, she hoped that there was something left for herself. When she came back down, Danny was still eating at the table, with Charlie in the room.

"Bella, why didn't you tell me we have a house guest," Charlie asked, and Danny seemed sheepish.

"Sorry Dad, but you were sleeping and it was really late," Bella explained. "You remember my pen pal right? Danny Fenton?"

"Somewhat, never face-to-face though," Charlie said, scrutinizing Danny.

"I'm sorry to come in unexpected, but I had nowhere else to go," Danny said, looking at his hands under the table. "There have been some problems and I couldn't take it anymore. Really, I won't be long. Just a few days at the most."

"You're not in trouble," Charlie told him. "I just want to know why you're here."

"Like I said, there's been some problems," Danny muttered, being vague on purpose Bella saw.

"What kind of problems?" Charlie pressed.

"The family kind okay?" Danny was getting irritated now. "It's gotten really bad and I left to get away from it. They don't know where I am, and frankly I don't think they care."

"Is there a way they can reach you?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, I have my cell, but it's been dead for a few days. Low battery and no place to put in the plug."

"Well, Danny, you can stay for as long as you like," Charlie said, getting up from the table. "Just don't get my daughter into trouble."

Bella was shocked that her father would say such a thing to a boy he didn't know, but then another thought hit her. She walked her father to the door and straightened his badge for him.

"You're going to check him out right?" she asked him.

"Oh yeah," Charlie nodded and left. "You keep your guard up, and for once I'm glad Edward is coming over today."

Bella smiled at Charlie's frown and waved goodbye as he pulled out of the drive.

Edward—now there was going to be some trouble when he found Danny here alone with her. Jake might be okay with it, so long as Danny wasn't moving in on her, but Edward could be very overprotective. She hoped for Danny's sake that Edward wouldn't interrogate him like Charlie did.

Sooner said then thought, Edward's Volvo came up the drive just as Charlie's cruiser rounded the corner. Bella watched as he parked it on the curb and got out. He was by her side in an instant, holding her hand.

"Is something wrong?" he asked her, seeing the look on her face.

"Well, I'm kind of ashamed to say I forgot to tell you something," Bella blushed.

"And what would that be?" Edward asked, his voice holding curiosity and wariness.

"Well—"

She was cut off when Edward looked down sharply. She followed his lead and saw Minnie down by his feet. She was scratching his pant leg and looking up at him pleadingly with large green eyes.

"You got a cat?" he asked, brows raised in surprise.

"It's not my cat," Bella shook her head, pointing at the animal.

"It's odd," Edward said, picking up the now mewing cat, "Animals normally hate us and run when they catch wind of us, not run right to us."

Minnie purred loudly and jumped up to his shoulder, rubbing her head on his neck.

"Ah, she likes you," Bella pointed out, and couldn't help but laugh at her boy friend's pained look.

"Ack, felines," he said, taking Minnie off of his shoulders and putting her back in the house. "So if that isn't your cat, whose is it?"

"She's mine."

Edward looked in the house to see Danny standing there, Minnie propped up on his shoulder like a little statuette.

"And who are you?" Edward asked, his face creasing in a frown of disapproval, or a snarl, Bella couldn't tell which.

"Why don't we just go inside?" Bella suggested.

Edward nodded and went inside, brushing against Danny's shoulder roughly as he came in. Bella frowned at his behavior, that wasn't like Edward at all.

"Edward, this is Danny, he's an old friend of mine," Bella explained when they all settled in the living room.

"Oh, so this is the boyfriend," Danny said, the mystery cleared up for him and he smiled.

"Yes Danny," Bella had to smile, but Edward seemed less then amused. "Danny is my old pen pal."

"Pen pal?" Edward asked incredulously. "You never told me about a pen pal."

"That's because I honestly forgot," Bella said, hoping that he would see that she wasn't lying. "It never came to mind unless the mail was on the counter and there was a letter in it for me."

"Do you really think so low of me?" Danny asked, faking to look hurt.

"Oh stop it," Bella said, smirking as well, but it really wasn't the time to joke around with a disgruntled vampire in the vicinity.

"I see," Edward said after a moment to think, "and how long have you guys been writing each other?"

"Since second grade," Bella answered.

"It was a stupid class project that we actually liked to do," Danny filled in, letting Minnie jump onto his shoulder. "We just couldn't stop, and we became friends over it."

"Then why are you here?" Edward all but snapped.

"Well, it's none of your business, now isn't it?" Danny said calmly back, but his eyes narrowed, showing he wasn't going to take Edward's bad attitude towards him.

Edward seemed to only get angrier at this comment. Bella was confused, normally Edward didn't let things like this bother him so much, but he seemed to be going overboard today.

"Um, could I talk to you outside?" Bella asked him, almost literally having to push Edward into the back yard.

"What is wrong with you!?" she shrieked at him once they were alone. "You're acting all hormonal in there."

Edward blinked and shook his head, as if to clear it.

"I'm sorry Bella," he said, his voice normal. "I don't know what happened. I suddenly had this instinct to run when I saw him, but with you there, it was more like to defend. I have no idea what triggered it."

"So you're saying that you're scared of him?" Bella asked incredulously. "Edward, you have nothing to be scared of. Danny's harmless, a dog could do more damage to my truck by peeing on it then Danny could by wreaking it."

"That's a pleasant image," Edward mumbled frowning. "I can't read his mind either, and it's not like with you either. With you, it's like slamming face first into a wall. With him, I'm twisting through a maze, a rather crazy one. Every time I think I got it, I run into a dead end and have to go right or left. He's not normal Bella, he's dangerous."

"That's your over-protectiveness talking. Still, what you said is unnerving. I mean, you scared of something?"

"I know, but I'm not scared," he said stubbornly.

"Okay, now I know that's your wounded pride," Bella said with a smile. "Do you think you can stay around and be nice to him?"

"I'll try, but if I can't handle it, then I'm leaving. I don't want to think about what I can do to him if something happens."

"Okay, that's a deal. Oh, and do you think that some of your cloths might fit him?"

"I'll go back home and see," Edward said, making a beeline for the gate. "Are you sure you're going to be alright?"

"I'll be fine!"

Edward nodded, but still seemed doubtful, as he jumped the fence and got into his car.


	3. Chapter 3

**_I'll probably finsih this within the week. I can't seem to stop writing about it! Okay, this chapter is Danny's thoughts about why things are starting to get wierd (more then usual anyway) if you have troubel following along, let me know and I'll explain as best as I can, although it will be explained better in another chapter. Anyway, let the caos insue!! _**

* * *

Danny heard the car start rather suddenly and the screech of the tires as they pulled back out of the driveway.

"Where's he off to in such a hurry?" Danny asked Bella as she came back in. "It's not because of me is it?"

"Not in a bad way," she said. "Some of his clothes might fit you so he's going back to his house to get them."

"Oh, that's nice of him."

Minnie jumped off of his shoulder and ran up to the window ledge. She leapt lightly and sat down, her tail twitching as she watched the outside world.

"So, how have you been?" Danny started awkwardly.

"Fine, it's been pretty normal here actually. I guess you can't say the same. How long have you been out on the road?"

"About a month, maybe longer, I kinda lost track of time," he laughed, embarrassed.

"Danny, this isn't like you, what happened?" Bella asked, her eyes making him want to tell her the truth, but it wasn't enough.

"I don't want to talk about it," he mumbled, his spirits dampened again.

He was kind of worried about that Edward guy. Danny knew he wasn't human, his energy signature was too solid, almost like stone in a way. It flared to life when Edward looked at him though, and not in a good way. It was almost as if Edward knew Danny could feed off of him and he didn't like the idea, but that was impossible. There was no way Edward could know that, right? Danny decided he would be more careful around that guy.

Also, his energy was something Danny had never experienced before. It was almost like the sweets of energies. Some energies were like veggies, others fruits, and still others grains and meats, but Edward's—it was like chocolate fudge wrapped in caramel topped with chocolate dressing and pecans. A signature like that could make a ghost go mad with hunger. Danny was glad that he was only half, otherwise he might be possessed to follow the guy and suck him dry. Even as he thought this, Danny knew he would have more self-control then that. As tantalizing as Edward's signature might be to other spirits, it was actually a little repulsive to Danny, as if someone had mixed sour into his sweet. He could feed off of it if he needed to, but to his great surprise, he found that he didn't _want _to. He would rather feed from the wildlife and the trees outside then any living human, or whatever Edward was.

When he feed from nature, he could give back to it. With the increase in energy, Danny could help the plants themselves by giving back that energy in a strange way. His emotions played a great roll in controlling his powers, but they also helped with nature. A good mood could send them growing twice their normal height, a bad mood could leave them sickly. Danny also noticed that the stronger the emotion, the more nature increased around him. Like, when he had to leave home, he was so depressed that it rained for a week straight. No one could explain why it just suddenly sprang up, but Danny knew since it followed him like his own personal little storm.

It kind of made sense when he thought about it. He was a spirit that was more nature based. He had ice powers, among others that had decided to join the party, that were purely nature based. He didn't have anything high-tech like Skulker or Technus, or magical like Desiree, or emotional like Spectra and Bertrand, he was more in tune with nature; which probably explained why he was good friends with Frostbite, Wulf, and even Clockwork since Time had to be connected to Nature in some way.

He also noticed that when his moods managed to change the atmosphere around him, the wildlife would act with it, and some sensitive humans. If he was depressed, they were depressed; if he was angry, then they were angry. Maybe that had been Edward's problem? He was sensitive to Danny's effect of the atmosphere? That could be it, after all, he had been letting it leak out, thinking it wouldn't make a difference. He would have to watch himself around him now that he thought he figured out the problem.

"What are you thinking?" Bella asked him, snapping him out of his reverie.

"Oh, nothing," Danny said, putting on a smile so she wouldn't worry. "I hope I didn't ruin any plans you had for the day."

"No, I'm just going down to visit Jake and his friends. Do you want to come along?"

"Sure, anything to get out and do something besides just walk."

_And to check on Cujo, he's too far out for my liking. _

Minnie mewed as she saw Edward's car drive up again. Danny braced himself to hold it in, then again, he kind of wanted to experiment with this theory.

_I'm in a good mood, so all I have to do is hold it and let it leak just a little. _

He held his breath as the door opened and Edward came in, a change of clothes in his hand. Danny let his mood cover a small part of the room, just to see what would happen. Edward's energy flared again, but it was less intense then last time; a coal compared to the bon-fire it had been. Edward actually smiled as well, handing the clothes over to Danny.

"I don't know if they'll fit, it should be better then what you're wearing," he said, and backed away ever so slightly.

_He knows that something is off as well, _Danny realized.

"Thanks, I'll try them on, than Bella and I will go down to the reserve."

Danny knew that Edward didn't agree with Bella hanging out with Jacob from Bella's letters. Danny half expected her boy friend to throw a fit, but all that happened was a slight cringe, but Edward nodded enthusiastically.

"Sure, go ahead. I've got stuff to do anyway," Edward said, still smiling.

_Okay, I gotta stop this or I'm going to throw the poor guy for a loop._

Danny sucked up the energy flow and stifled it so it would clog like a dam would do to a river. He ran upstairs and changed, actually surprised when the clothes fit just fine.

He came back downstairs to see that Edward was gone and Bella was ready to go with her keys in her hand. They drive over was filled with Danny asking questions about the reserve and Bella answering them. In the back of his mind, Danny was thinking about the results of his little experiment. Edward was definitely over-sensitive to him, so Danny would have to suck it up whenever Edward was around. What puzzled him was the flare in his energy, almost as if it was a warning by instinct to Edward, almost like his ghost sense. It sure felt the same way, but why would Edward have instincts to keep him away from ghosts? Humans normally had a deep buried instinct that they could get over, but Edward's was so intense that it made Danny think that he could be dangerous to the guy, but why and how he didn't know. The best thing to do was to avoid him and get out of Forks as soon as possible.

"We're here," Bella chimed as she brought the car to a stop.

Danny came out of his thoughts and looked at the guy that was coming out of the ramshackle house to meet them. The guy stopped halfway though and Danny knew why, it was the same energy flare like Edward had. It was a warning to run, and it was almost as strong with this guy as it had been with Edward.

_What is going on here? _Danny wondered. _This has never happened before. _

He sucked up his flow of emotions, since he let them out when he knew Edward was nowhere near him, and the flare lessened some, but the guy was still cautious. Danny couldn't blame him, it must have been a surprise to feel that instinct so intensely.

"Danny, this is Jacob Black," Bella introduced, completely oblivious to what was happening between the two boys.

Jacob seemed hesitant to come forward, but his eyes set with determination and he stalked forward rather stiffly. He stuck out his hand and Danny took it, smiling slightly to disarm the odd look on the mechanic's face.

"Hey Jake," he said conversationally. "Bella tells me you're something of a mechanic."

"The best around," Jacob now looked smug, odd feeling forgotten.

_So they can get over it, if they recognize me as a friend. Just like I can with my ghost sense. _

"Mind if you show me you're shop?" he asked, actually eager to get his hands on some tools again.

"Step this way please," Jacob lead the way, Bella and Danny both following.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Okay, this is more thoughts, and Danny start to figure things out. Don't kill me for the ending though! _**

* * *

Jacob had known the guy for maybe less than an hour, and he already liked him. He was good with tools, but a bit more technical then himself. The only thing that he couldn't understand was the sudden instinct to run when he first saw him through the windshield of Bella's truck. It was all but gone now though, but it had been so strange. Jacob only got that way when a vampire was around, and he never ran away from that.

"Wrench," Danny said, his head stuck inside the hood of one of the cars Jake was trying to fix up.

Bella complied by handing it over. Jacob was in the car, waiting for the signal to turn it on.

"Hey, get back here you little—" Danny's mutterings were lost as he became further engulfed into the dark crags of the engine.

"Does he always talk to himself like this?" he asked Bella as she came over and leaned on the open window.

"I wouldn't know," Bella smiled in amusement. "He's kind of cute when he does that."

"Don't tell me that the blood-sucker and I have more compotation," Jacob whispered harshly to her.

"Forget it Jake, a girl can admire you know. You do it all the time."

Jacob couldn't argue with that, but he still didn't like it.

"Okay!" Danny slammed the hood shut and wiped his dirty hands together. "Let her rip!"

Jacob turned the key over and the engine sputtered to life as if it was brand new. Danny smiled and nodded in approval. Jacob gaped at him.

"How did you do that?!" he asked astonished. "It sounds almost as if it's not on."

"Something I picked up from my dad. I actually never thought it would work but I guess it does," Danny said, smiling sheepishly. "And no I'm not telling you, it's my little secret."

Jacob scowled good naturedly at Danny and shook his head.

"How long have we been out here?" he asked.

"About an hour and a half," Bella said, looking at her watch.

"Ah crap, then I gotta go," Jacob said, giving Bella a pointed look.

"Alright, we'll just head back to my house then," Bella said, understanding his look.

He had to go with the pack on patrol or something—in any case, it was werewolf related and Danny couldn't know about it.

Danny meanwhile was trying to find Cujo, but the dog was so far out that he could barely feel a signature. He guessed that something was keeping Cujo from coming closer and that he was staying as close as he dared, but Danny didn't like the idea of Cujo so far away from him, also he didn't like the idea that something was keeping Cujo away. He would have to fly out there and find out what was going on.

So they left, each person with an ulterior motive—Jacob to get out of there and get to the pack, Bella to keep Danny from finding out about the pack, and Danny to go and find his dog.

* * *

Danny made an excuse about being tiered and wanted to take a nap. Bella said that he could take Charlie's room and he thanked her. She would be doing some cleaning around the house so he wouldn't be missed for very long. Once inside the room and locking the door, he transformed into Phantom.

The energy was much more potent now that he was in ghost mode, but still ignorable. He could tell that Edward wasn't far away, just out in the woods behind the house. Danny found that odd, but he was more concerned about his dog then anything else at the moment.

Turning invisible, he phased through the roof of the house and shot out towards the woods where he knew Cujo would be. It took him pretty close to the reserve, right near the cliffs actually. Bella said that people enjoyed cliff diving from that high point, but Danny had pointed out that he wasn't interested. He enjoyed more extreme things, like free falling.

He touched ground a little inland of the water and scanned the area with his blazing neon green eyes. He whistled shrilly, the signal for Cujo to come closer, but it didn't happen right away. Danny became worried.

Cujo could hear him almost a state away, hearing him from a few miles shouldn't have been a problem, unless he was preoccupied. His heart filling with dread that something was wrong, Danny took to the sky again and flew stealthily towards the energy signature that was his undead dog, but he could also feel something else.

A red hot feeling of a signature that wasn't normal. It was intense, large, and gave the impression of being very hairy. Danny worked quietly through the trees until he came upon something huge. He wrapped himself up with the background and held his breath, watching the huge animal sniff the ground and claw its way around the forest floor. It was a wolf, a giant one. It had to be as big as a camel, if not taller.

Danny waited and watched, observing the wolf from the shadows. It didn't seem to smell him, but it did sense him. Its hackles were raised on end, its body posture stiff as if it knew it was being watched.

Something moved in the underbrush in front of it and it dived for it like a starving beast. Danny followed it from above and looked to see what it had caught. It was a snarling Cujo. The ghost dog had grown in size, matching the weight and power of the other wolf, the only difference being that he was green.

So that was it, Cujo was being stalked by the wildlife, but Danny felt that it was wrong to call this wolf a wild animal. The signature was so familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Cujo snapped at the wolf, a warning not to get closer. The other wolf seemed uncertain of what to do, but it was determined not to let Cujo escape. As soon as Cujo tried to run, another large wolf blocked his path. There were four of them now, all ganging up on him. Danny felt the need to help and he jumped from the limb he was standing on and landed on the ground below. This caused the other wolves to stop for a moment, watching him and wondering what was going on. Danny felt that flare again in their energies, the instinctual need to run from danger.

It was then that he realized what he had felt it from. He turned back to the first wolf that had stalked Cujo, a large red-brown one with brown eyes that were burning murder at him. It felt like Jacob.

"Back off, all of you," he said, gathering green energy in his hands and spreading them out.

If it was truly Jacob for some strange reason, then he would do something out of the ordinary from a normal wild animal.

The wolf took a stance, but didn't move, in fact, it seemed determined not to take a step back. That made Danny think that it was indeed Jacob, and the others were people as well, but how could they turn into wolves? They weren't ghosts, but it was obvious from the beginning that they weren't human either.

Danny backed up to Cujo, telling him to stay calm. Cujo shrunk down to a more compatible size so Danny could pick him up and fly out of there. Danny grabbed Cujo by his collar and lifted off of the ground. The wolves followed their every move, watching and waiting apprehensively.

"We're just passing through," Danny said, hoping that they understood, but if they did, most likely, they wouldn't believe him.

All the more reason not to let them find out who he really was.

* * *

"Listen leach, we got a problem."

Edward was listening with full intent now. He had contemplated hanging up on the pup the moment he spoke, but the sternness of his voice made him rethink that option.

"What is it?" he asked Jacob.

"I don't know what it is, none of us know. We were hoping that you might."

"Well then tell me."

"We ran into something weird today, I mean _really _weird. It was a green dog."

"Are you sure someone didn't just dye the fur?"

"No, it grew in size and it smelled all wrong, almost like you guys do, only deader."

"What exactly are you saying Jacob?" Edward tried to get a word out of the dog that made sense.

"What I'm saying is that vampires and werewolves aren't the only ones out there, but we have no idea what they are."

"They? There was more than one?"

"Yeah, this humanoid one showed up out of nowhere. It had white hair and green eyes that made it look radioactive, and it spoke to us as if it knew we could understand it. It made that green dog shrink and then it hauled it way into the air. It _flew _away like a bird!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Edward shook his head. "Are you sure you weren't dreaming?"

"I've got the bite marks to prove it."

"They aren't healing yet?"

"Slowly, but not as fast as they should. Edward, I got this strange feeling to run as soon as I caught a whiff of them. Almost as if they could be a danger to me. Have you felt anything like that before?"

"Just today, with Bella's new friend. Do you think there's a connection?"

"There might be, I met him today too and I got the same feeling, but it didn't last very long."

"Same here. I'm going over there right now to see if I can get anything out of him. Nothing like this happened until he came into town."

Edward hung up his phone, then turned to meet Alice's worried face.

"I know that guy is different," she said, her lips puckering in uncertainty as she tried to see forward again. "Every time I try to pin him, he's somewhere else. Almost as if he can avoid me. I'm not running into a wall, more like a—"

"Maze?" Edward interrupted, and she nodded. "It's the same for me. I've got to get down there. If Bella is in trouble then I need to get her out of there and away from the creep."

"I'm coming with you," Jasper spoke up. "What you say about how he affects you, it interests me. I want to know what will happen if I'm there."

Edward nodded and they both hurried out of the house. Because of Jasper's special abilities, he might be able to know what's going on better then Edward could.

* * *

Danny phased back into the house, seeing that he had only spent about thirty minutes away from the house. He set Cujo on the ground and the dog collapsed to his belly. Danny patted his head gently in understanding. Ecto-plasma might be self generating and heal faster than normal human cells, but that didn't mean it didn't cause discomfort. Danny let Cujo heal in peace on the floor while he got on the bed and thought about this odd predicament.

Jacob had to be that wolf, but how was a different question. He had no doubt Bella knew about it, he didn't miss that odd look Jacob sent her in the garage. The only thing that leapt to mind was werewolf. He began to think that was ridiculous, but then again, being half-ghost was ridiculous too. Plus werewolves didn't have to follow the rules of legend, ghosts didn't.

Well, that was one theory ready to be tested, but then what was Edward? Considering the pale skin and the difference in energies, he wasn't the same as Jacob or Danny, but he was on the same plane of existence as Danny—the undead plane. So there were three options—zombie, vampire, or something that he had never heard of before. He was going to go for vampire since zombie was out and he doubted he had never heard of something that he didn't already know. Bella must have known about that too, she was too smart and observant not to miss if something was wrong. Then where exactly did he stand with her on the trust scale?

Could he tell her his secret?

His ghost senses choose to go off at that moment. Cujo perked his ears up and growled at the window. Danny rushed over to it and peered out.

He had just enough time to gasp before the missile hit the room and exploded.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Got to be the worst chapter ever, but the next one will be better, I promise. _**

* * *

Bella had been just about ready to go upstairs and check up on Danny when something shook the house. She heard a scream and a thud around the corner and ran to the source. It was Danny, pulling himself up from the floor. Bella looked up to see he had fallen through the ceiling, a gaping hole showing exactly how that was possible.

"What happened?!" she shouted, but another explosion cut her off.

"We got to get out of here!" Danny shouted, grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her along. "Minnie, Cujo, get out!"

Bella saw a green and black blur run past her legs and towards the front door, but she was too shocked and confused to worry about it.

"Danny, what's happening!?" she shouted over the sounds of the house collapsing.

"Something very bad," Danny yelled, getting to the door and trying to get the handle to work, but it wouldn't budge. "Great!"

Bella looked back and saw a shadow come barging into the house. She screamed, tipping off Danny that something was very wrong. He really didn't care about his secret much right now, he needed to get Bella safe or Edward would have his head on a platter. He turned himself and Bella intangible just in time to fly out through the door. They both sprawled out on the porch, hearing whatever had been after them run into the door with a loud thump. Danny would have laughed if Bella didn't look so shaken.

"Did, did we just," she stammered out, but unable to finish as Danny pulled her back to her feet and urged her to run.

"Get going!" Danny yelled, pushing her forward and looking back.

The front door exploded open and the shadow reemerged. Bella gasped to see a giant robot floating there. It's skull was on fire in a green color like a Mohawk and various weapons were sticking out of its body, all aimed at Danny.

"Finally, your pelt will rest on my wall!" it shouted, laughing madly as it did so.

"Dude, that is still gross," Danny pointed out, not looking that frightened as he should be.

The robot didn't banter words as it fired up one of the guns and fired at Danny.

* * *

"Bella!" Edward shouted, feeling the explosion through the tremors in the ground and seeing the smoke rise from the trees and into the clouded sky.

"Step on it!" Jasper shouted, but Edward didn't need prompting.

The car topped mark seven as it blazed through the streets and came to a sliding halt at the Swan residence. The two vampires stared in disbelief as the robot flew upward and started to fire at something on the ground. Not only that, but the instinct to run was stronger than ever with this thing floating around.

"You're right," Jasper swallowed. "It is odd to feel this way."

Edward ignored him and jumped out of the car, wanting to know if Bella was in one piece. He saw her running up to him and she grabbed a hold of him in her fright.

"What is that thing!?" she shouted, but he had no answer for her.

"Give it up child," the robot was shouting down at the ground, but so much dirt and dust had been kicked up by his attacks that they couldn't see much. "You are no match for me, the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter!"

The dust settled and Edward saw Danny standing in a defense pose, a green dog and his cat on opposite sides of his body.

"I've been doing it for three years so far," Danny bantered with a smile on his face. "Cujo, defend!"

The green dog growled and sprang into action. It jumped up and caught the hunter robot by the arm, doing its best to tear the limb out of the socket. The robot growled out a string of profanities and tried to shake the dog off of him.

"Get off you mutt!" he shouted, completely unpleased.

It aimed a gun at the dog, but it proved to be difficult if you were being dragged through the air with extra weight that loved to move around.

"Get out now, while Skulker is distracted!" Danny shouted to the three, but they weren't budging.

Skulker threw his arm again and managed to fling Cujo off as well as some of his components. Cujo was sent flying back down to earth and slammed right into his master. Danny shook his head and looked up. Bella screamed for him to run when she saw Skulker file another missile at his head, but Danny erected a shield and the weapon bounced off harmlessly. Unfortunately, it took a different course and succeeded in demolishing the rest of the house.

"The house!" Bella screamed, looking horror struck.

Edward was still more concerned on how Danny had managed to do that.

Danny got back up to his feet, looking totally pissed off.

"You asked for it now Skulker," he said, his hands glowing an intense green.

Danny pushed off of the ground and flew right into the surprised hunter's gut. The fight followed too fast for Bella to see, but Jasper and Edward watched with wide eyes as the two ghosts fought it out at top speed. Danny finally got an opening and socked Skulker in the head, sending him down into the ground. The hunter created a large crater the size of an elephant in the dirt. Danny didn't waste time to push him further into the crater with a strong-fisted ecto-blast.

Cujo decided to join the party by growing another three feet and diving into the hole. The sounds of Skulker's childish screaming and the ripping mechanical sounds of the suit being torn to pieces could be heard quiet clearly. Danny landed by the crater, whistling to grab Cujo's attention. The dog sniffed and jumped out of the crater, the hunter's head in his mouth.

Danny reached in and rummaged around for something. He found it with an 'Ah,ha!' and exposed Skulker for what he truly was—a five inch blob with sorry excuses for hands and feet.

The three on lookers gaped.

"I am Skulker, and you shall all perish before me!" it squeaked, waving its arms around as Danny held it up by one of its legs.

"Yeah, yeah, you've said that the last eleven times you've tried to kill me," Danny rolled his eyes. "I didn't even have to go ghost this time to beat you. I think you're losing your touch."

"Skulker never loses his touch!" the blob shouted out in third person.

"Whatever, swim in denial all you want. Now where's my thermos? Cujo, did you eat the thermos again?" Danny narrowed his eyes up at the large dog.

Cujo seemed abashed, but complied to hand over the stolen item. He made a few gagging sounds then deposited a slimy cylindrical object onto the ground.

"We'll talk about this later," Danny admonished like an adult punishing a child.

Cujo whined.

Danny picked up the device and managed to flip it open with his free hand. A blue light came out of it and he threw the blob into it. He shut it quickly and locked it with a twist of the cap. He made a disgusted sound as he rubbed his hand clean on his shirt.

"What the hell was that?" Edward asked, unable to stay out of shock long enough to put his eyes back in his sockets.

"That was a ghost my friend," Danny said, waving the thermos in his hand. "Sorry about your house Bella," Danny winced upon seeing the pile of rubble. "Listen, I'll just get out of your hair now."

He was about to walk off, but Bella ran up to him and grabbed his hand.

"Danny don't, you just got here," she begged him. "We just want to know what's going on."

"And I'll tell you, but now isn't the place to do it," Danny looked down at Cujo, who was now a normal size again. "Cujo needs a place to recover and I've got some scratches myself. He got in some good punches."

Bella saw what Danny meant. He had a few bruises on his arms and it looked uncomfortable for him to be breathing at the moment. Bella looked over to Edward, silently pleading for him to do something.

"Get in the car," he said, a little reluctant. "You can recover at our place."


	6. Chapter 6

**_This one may seem really slow, and I tried to leave it on a cliffie, and I think I sucseeded. _**

* * *

The ride to the Cullen residence was quiet. Edward and Jasper took the front seats while Danny and Bella took the back seats with Minnie riding on Danny's shoulder and Cujo crammed against Bella's legs. Soon, the Doberman decided that he didn't like to look at the dark interior of the bottom of the car, so he shifted his position and jumped up to the front, startling Jasper, whose lap he now occupied. Cujo began to pant happily and stick his head out of the open window, his unnaturally long tongue waving wildly in the wind.

"Sorry about that," Danny hissed out as the pain in his ribs made itself known, "Cujo doesn't like to be cooped up for long."

Jasper nervously and uncertainly petted Cujo's back and the dog wagged his tail, hard. The ghost dog stood up and started to whack Edward in the face with his tail as it kept going.

"Get the mutt out of here!" Edward demanded, pushing Cujo's rear out of the way.

"Cujo, run beside the car," Danny told his companion.

Cujo jumped out of the window with a bark, stumbled slightly when he hit the ground, and got up, matching pace with the Volvo easily. All four of them looked out the window and watched how effortlessly he ran.

"He could be as fast as you Edward," Jasper commented to his brother.

Edward scoffed.

"Danny, what is Cujo exactly?" Bella asked, still keeping her eyes on the dog.

"He's a ghost," Danny answered, watching the vampires' expressions carefully. "Back home, there's a lab known as Axion Labs. They use to have guard dogs but they got rid of them when they installed a new security system."

Bella gasped in horror, "How evil."

"Yeah, well, Cujo here left his squeaky toy behind and I helped him find it before he caused any more damage. He's kind of been my friend ever since."

"And the cat?" Edward asked as Minnie slunk back up into the front and took residence on Edward's lap.

"Minnie was run over by a truck a few weeks ago. I took care of the body and she's been with me since then, kind of tied to me I guess, or she just likes me, I can't tell which," Danny smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"And you?" Edward pressed.

"I'm a bit more complicated," Danny said ruefully, "I'll explain at a better time."

"When did, this happen?" Bella asked.

"Freshman year," Danny said. "Remember that I wrote to you about my parents portal?"

"Yeah, but . . . oh, I see now."

"You see what?" Edward asked her.

"It's not for me to talk about," she told him, but she did look sorry that she couldn't say a thing.

Edward frowned, "In any case, Carlisle is going to want to meet you anyway."

"Oh yeah, you're 'dad'," Danny used air quotes. "Forgot that vampires had to keep up appearances too."

Edward brought the car to a screeching halt, making Danny and Bella lean into their seatbelts sharply.

"How did you know?" Jasper asked, though a snarl played at his tone.

"Easy! I knew you weren't human, and I knew you weren't ghosts, so that left it to zombie or vampire because of your pale skin. I went with vampire since you don't have rotting body parts," Danny explained, his eyes glowing green in his irritation and pain.

"Edward, just drive," Bella told her boyfriend. "Danny's right, this isn't the place to talk about this."

Edward sighed heavily and drove again.

The whole Cullen clan was waiting for them when they walked in the door. Edward did introductions and Danny nodded, wincing when his rips ached from the motion. Carlisle saw him in pain and told Edward to move him over to the couch.

"Mind if I have a look?" he asked Danny.

"Good luck trying to figure it out," Danny told him as he threw the shirt off. "I'm not entirely sure sometimes."

Carlisle stood, fascinated at the green wounds around Danny's rib area. Skulker had gotten in a few punches and Danny was reminded of it every time he breathed. Carlisle was deft in checking to see if anything was broken, also noting that the boy was closer to a cooler body temperature like they were then a normal human temperature like Bella.

"Nothing's broken, probably just bruised," the vampire said.

"Sounds about right, I've had broken ribs before and it was very uncomfortable," Danny said, shrugging the shirt back on.

"Uh, what's with the green dog and cat outside?" Emmet asked, looking out the window and frowning.

"They're with me, they probably want to come in," Danny explained, getting up to look himself.

Alice, not missing a beat, opened the door and the two animals ran inside, sniffing the floor and the occupants inch-by-inch.

"Get the mutt away from me!" Rosalie demanded, ready to kick Cujo through the wall if she had too.

Cujo snorted at her, and trotted away. He sniffed Alice, who was much more inviting.

"Oh you're so cute," the pixie like vampire gushed at the green animal.

Minnie took her time in looking around then jumped up to the back of the couch and stared at Carlisle, as if to say he had better not have hurt Danny.

"Don't be rude," Danny told her. "We're their guests, not the other way around."

Minnie stuck her nose in the air and leapt off the couch, going somewhere else to look around.

"They understand you?" Esme asked, watching the cat glide into the kitchen.

"They understand everybody," Danny nodded. "They have human comprehension."

"Unbelievable," Carlisle shook his head, "if you're in too much discomfort, I have some drugs here to ease the pain."

"Better not, last time I tried that, we had to get a new roof."

Carlisle just stared at him.

"It's a long story," Danny said, looking down as if embarrassed.

"Speaking of stories, it's time to spill," Edward said, sitting down adjacent to Danny.

"Right, where to start? I guess with the portal," Danny said as the vampires sat around, waiting to hear his unusual story. "About three years ago, my parents decided to re-open one of their inventions. It had backfired on them in college and put one of their friends in the hospital, but they really wanted to get it to work since they had a breakthrough on it, in theory anyway. So, they got the parts, spent six months setting the darn thing up and drilling a hole through the wall to put it there. When it was all done, they tried it, but it didn't work for some reason."

"What, they put the on switch on the inside?" Emmet joked.

"Actually yes," Danny said and Emmet didn't look ready to tease anymore, "my dad could be quiet brilliant, but dumb at the same time. I got in the darn thing and turned it on, forgetting that it was still plugged in. I got a shock that literally split my molecules."

"Ouch," Alice winced, "but how are you living?"

"Not sure, but my best theory is with so much ecto-energy swirling in there, it somehow stuck to me and saved me while at the same time killing me. So, technically, I'm half-dead."

"But that's not possible," Carlisle shook his head.

"Vampires aren't possible either," Danny pointed out. "Besides, I like to think of it more as an undead phase."

"That makes no sense," Edward mumbled.

"It does for me," Danny said, catching his comment. "I'm not up to explaining it either."

"Do you have any ideas why you're causing so much havoc around here?" Rosalie asked snidely.

"Force of habit?" Danny laughed uneasily. "It's like fate has destined me to be a jinx. Listen, I'll be out of your hair as soon as I heal up alright? I know I'm putting you all on edge. I can hear big guy's teeth grinding," he pointed over his shoulder at Emmet, "and the nosy-official over here is ready to spring if I move so much an inch towards one of my best friends," he glared at Edward.

"She's not your friend," Edward said, eyes burning. "You've only talked through written letters."

"You'd be surprised at how much I can read a person," Danny glared, eyes swirling neon. "As for your question," he nodded at Rosalie, "I do have some idea. It seems that you guys have some buried instinct to run or defend when I'm around. Like the sixth sense that animals have when a storm is coming, or if something is coming to kill them."

"Are you suggesting that you're a danger to us?" Esme asked, backing away slightly.

"I don't mean to be, but your instincts may be telling you that," Danny nodded, regretting. "Everywhere I go I mess up, even if it isn't my fault."

"Danny don't beat yourself up," Bella comforted.

"Bella, you're house is a pile of rubble," Danny said, frowning at her. "A good excuse is a gas leak by the way."

"Stop trying to change the subject," Bella said, frowning in disapproval. "We can always build another house."

"I should have stopped Skulker sooner though," Danny looked regretful.

"Who is this Skulker you're talking about?" Carlisle said, sitting by Danny.

"Oh, he's a sorry excuse for a hunter," Danny rolled his eyes. "He considers me a challenge since I'm the only prey that's gotten past him."

"So, he hunts you down like an animal?" Alice asked.

"His whole goal in life is to have my pelt," Danny laughed at it, but the vampires looked somewhat sick, and Bella turned green.

"How can you not be worried about something like that?" Bella asked incredulously.

"Calm down, I'm not crazy or anything. I mean, you saw him right? The first time I ran into him, I didn't defeat him, the gorilla in the local zoo did. Stripped him down into that blob you saw earlier. Plus I've gotten a lot of experience of dodging him over the years; he isn't much of a challenge anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Emmet asked, completely lost in the conversation.

"I'll tell you later," Jasper said.

"You know," Danny mused as he got up to his feet, "Skulker is a nuisance, but he's more powerful then the most annoying thing on the planet."

"And who's that?" Bella asked.

As if on cue, Danny's ghost sense went off and he looked up automatically, groaning.

"Speak of the devil and he shall come forth!"

"I am the Box Ghost! Fear me and all of my cardboard wrath!"


	7. Chapter 7

**_This is deffinetly one of the more humorous chapters I've written so far. For everyone that likes the Box Ghost, I dedicate this to you. I'll also warn you that this may be the last chapter for a while. I have to finals next week and I need to study really hard for one of them. I like to write at night so I might get something up Friday or Saturday night. You'll just have to watch out, but after December 7th, expect a lot more! YEAH Christmas BREAK is coming!!!!!_**

* * *

Every one looked up at the sound of the new voice. The blue-tinted floating man caught everyone's attention rather quickly. Danny started to mutter under his breath something about bad luck and bubble-wrap torture devices.

"Enough with the staring!" the Box Ghost said rather dramatically, and badly. "Scream as you gaze upon my Crates of Craziness!"

Everyone waited for something really bad to happen, but the only thing that could be heard was Emmett's stifled laughter. The Box Ghost looked around, as if confused.

"Um, is there a reason you came here, other than to annoy me Boxy?" Danny spoke up, his arms crossed and eyes narrowed at the floating spector.

The Box Ghost shrugged and came down closer to the Halfa, hovering at eyelevel with him. Danny raised an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation.

"I was lonely," Boxy confessed, looking down at the ground. "It's no fun without you around to chase us."

Danny blinked in confusion.

"I'm . . . flattered?" he asked uncertain. "Look, you can't just come barging into people's houses and try to scare the pants off of them—no you didn't succeed in doing anything of the sort with us," then Danny got a particularly evil look on his face, "but, I think I know of a willing participant."

The Box Ghost's eyes light up in anticipation.

"Who dare tries to stand up to me and my cardboard vengeance!?"

"He lives on the reserve not far from here. He's a big guy, always hangs out in the garage by the cliffs."

"Ooooh, tool boxes. I shall draft them into my ever growing army! Thanks Phantom!"

The Box Ghost said something else unimportant then laughed as he phased back through the ceiling and out into the open air. Danny started to crack up for some strange reason.

"Oh, Jacob is going to get the surprise of his life," Danny hooted.

"Danny, that was terrible," Bella shook her head.

"What's a harmless prank between friends? Besides, I know Jake can handle himself, he is a werewolf right?"

"How did you--?"

"The energy signature was the same on that big wolf when I rescued Cujo from their fangs," Danny explained quickly while looking around the room. "You guys sure like white."

"You mean you sent that, thing to the dog's house?" Emmett asked, than he laughed out loud. "Oh, I wish I could see the look on his face when he finds that guy in his shop."

"It would be hilarious," Jasper smiled, not trying to stop the light chuckle that escaped him.

"What do you mean by energy signature?" Carlisle asked, much more interested in what Danny meant in his earlier statement.

"Huh? Oh, it's what ghosts feed off of."

Everyone in the room besides Danny stiffened. Danny was oblivious to it as he continued to scan the house. When he noticed the silence and everyone staring at him, he became intensely uncomfortable.

"What?" he asked, exasperated that they were just staring with their golden eyes.

"You feed off of us?" Alice asked, getting closer to Jasper.

"Oh, I guess I can see how you would view that. It's not hurting you guys, unless I deliberately want to suck you dry, which I don't," he added hastily. "You know how a light bulb will give off heat if it's been plugged in for a long time? Well, that's kind of what the energy signatures are like. It surrounds every organic thing; humans, plants, animals, even you guys."

"But you feed off of it? How?" Rosalie asked, wanting a better explanation.

"Unwillingly, it's kind of like breathing for me actually," Danny said, walking up closer to the windows of the big house. "It would be so much easier if I could just show you . . ." he trailed off, a thoughtful look on his face. "And maybe I can."

"What are you talking about?" Edward became wary, putting Bella behind him as he approached the half-ghost.

"Stand still," Danny said, a little excited. "I wonder if this will really work. I mean, I always thought it would work but never in a million years would I think that I would actually get to try it."

"Danny, you're babbling," Bella warned him.

"Sorry, anyway, here it goes."

Danny stood rigid, a concentrated look on his face as he closed his eyes. He brought his hands up, green energy glowing between them, almost burning white.

"Edward?" Alice asked him, her voice wavering.

Danny opened his glowing green eyes and pushed the energy forward, making everyone blinded for a minute before it settled down.

"Hah! It worked!" Danny cheered.

Edward opened his eyes to see Danny incased in a hazy white field that fit his body like a suit. He could still see Danny clearly though, it was like looking through a very thin fog.

"What did he do?" Esme asked, wonder and worry coating her voice.

Edward looked at her to see she was covered in the same fog, only in a violet shade. The rest of his family were looking at each other and themselves in the same light, except for Bella, her fog was blue.

"See, this is what I see," Danny gestured to them. "The fog is your energy signatures that I feed off of, as you can see, only little wisps at a time escape and I soak it up."

Edward watched as part of Jasper's field swam away from him and crawled up Danny's arm like a snake, then became a solid white like the rest of him, but Jasper seemed fine. It was then he noticed that the plants in the house were glowing as well, only their field was a deep green.

"What happens when you suck someone dry?" Edward asked.

Danny looked uncomfortable to say, but he caught Edward's gaze and saw the plants around them.

"I never had to do this before, but sometimes it happened by accident before I learned to control it," Danny said. "Watch that plant there, on the piano."

Everyone turned their attention to it. Danny put his hand out to the potted vessel and his eyes glowed bright green as he concentrated. The field around the plant swayed for a moment, then it stilled. The plant inside began to wilt at a fast pace, almost like a time-lapsed course that they would show on T.V.. Bella gasped as the plant fell dead on the piano just after a few seconds. The green field floated in the air and spiraled around Danny's arm, incasing him before turning white like before. The plant was now lifeless, grey, limp, and dry.

"That's what happens," Danny said quietly.

"Yikes," Emmett murmured.

"You don't have to worry, I'm not going to let that happen to you guys," Danny smiled, but it wasn't an amused one.

The fog lifted from them and everything turned back to normal. Edward was still a little wary though.

"What else can you do!?"

That was Alice. She had run up to Danny's side and was practically on her knees wanting him to show her everything.

"Maybe in the morning," Danny said, his voice sounding tiered. "That took a lot out of me."

"You're more than welcome to stay here," Carlisle extended his generosity to Bella and her father as well.

"Oh gosh, I better call Charlie and let him know I'm okay," Bella said after she was reminded that she had a parent guardian. "Will you be okay here Danny?" she asked him as she and Edward made a way to the door.

"I'll be fine," Danny waved them off. "I'm not going anywhere."

Bella nodded and left while Edward lingered behind, uncomfortable leaving his family alone with the thing before them. On second thought, Danny did look spent. Perhaps it was okay, just for a few hours. After all, they still didn't know what he could do if he really wanted to.

* * *

Jacob Black was idly spending the day away in his shop, rolling out from underneath a car of his friend's that had been busted up last month. He was searching around for the right nut when suddenly the lights went out.

"What the heck?"

"I am the Box Ghost! BEWARE!!"

His tools came flying out of their compartments as the boxes themselves seemed to come alive.

"I just know Cullen is behind this," he growled, while ducking a flying wrench.

"Fear my tin boxes of chaos!" the now visible visitor yelled.

"Oh crap," Jacob whimpered upon seeing more boxes then he cared to see in his life time. "I'm getting Cullen for this!"


	8. Chapter 8

**_I've got to stop writting, I've got other things to do!!!_**

* * *

Edward pulled up into the garage after dropping Bella off with Charlie. He had offered to house the two humans, but Charlie turned it down as he had anticipated. Charlie was so worried about Bella having been in the house that he almost could have kissed Edward when he drove up with her. Edward cringed when he caught that in Charlie's thoughts, he had _really _taken it into consideration.

The excuse for why the house blew up on them—a gas leak.

Charlie was thankful that Bella was safe, but it took him a minute to remember that there was a house guest as well. Edward said that Danny elected to stay with his family, to get out of Charlie's hair. Danny was feeling a little guilty about this and it was a perfect excuse to use on Charlie.

"You better watch him," Charlie warned Edward. "I'm calling around in the morning about this kid."

"Why Dad?" Bella asked, watching her father's face as it morphed into something unrecognizable.

"Every record I tried to bring up on the kid came back blank. There's nothing on him, as if he doesn't exist."

Edward still thought about those words as he sat there, not really wanting to go into the house.

"What are you doing out here?" Alice asked him, leaning on the hood of the Volvo.

"Thinking," he said, deciding it was time to stop hiding and get out.

"Danny's actually pretty cool," Alice said, her smiling brightening. "He knows music almost as well as you."

"Almost," Edward emphasized. "Wait, I thought you couldn't see him?"

Edward read the memory of Danny playing something on the piano earlier after he had left with Bella.

"Oh," he said shrugging.

"He says he prefers guitar, writes his own music too."

"I do that," Edward argued.

"Yeah, but you don't add lyrics," Alice skipped up the steps and Edward followed grudgingly. "You're purely instrumental."

"Because I like to be that way," this talk was starting to get on his nerves.

"More like you're stuck that way," Alice said under her breath. "Come on, talk to him."

"Why are you so pushy on this?" Edward asked, trying to get a glimpse into her mind, but failing to do so as she was blocking him with useless thoughts.

"No reason," she said innocently, then disappeared to someplace else.

Edward sighed and walked into the living room, finding Danny and Jasper in a checkers match. Jasper had just captured two more of Danny's red pieces, but the ghost kid didn't look deterred. Edward easily read Jasper's mind and saw that victory was in his brother's hands. It was then that Danny's blue eyes gleamed with an idea.

He deliberately put one of his pieces in a vulnerable position.

"You're much better at this then I expected," Danny said, but Edward saw something behind the innocent smile.

Jasper, being filled with ego, mindlessly moved his piece to overtake Danny's.

He saw his mistake a little too late.

"But not as good as me," Danny smiled as he captured all of Jasper's remaining pieces right in a row.

"How?"Jasper was flabbergasted.

"He pushed you as your own downfall," Edward said, glaring at Danny. "I've seen him do it before. He filled you up with so much of yourself that you couldn't see his ulterior motive."

"No rules against that," Danny remarked, smiling smugly. "I told you I'm pretty good at reading people."

"Oh really? Then what about me smart guy?"

"For one you're jealous," Danny pointed out rather bluntly.

"Me? Please!"

"Oh, denial!" Danny pointed up at his face.

"You're getting rather annoying you know that?" Edward growled.

"That's become a habit of mine," Danny nodded, still grinning like an idiot in Edward's perspective.

"Okay, then what am I jealous of, if I was that is?"

"Of that werewolf for one," Danny said.

Edward flashed an angry look at him.

"Oh, hit the nail on the head, and I'm out of here," Danny inched towards the kitchen as Edward had made a move to pounce on him.

"Edward, chill," Jasper said, filling the room with the sense of calm.

"Sorry Jasper," Edward said. "That kid just gets on my nerves."

"Kind of like a little brother huh?" Jasper smiled of the image that popped into his head, Edward scoffed at it.

"Please, it's just that he's so immature."

"Or, since he is a ghost, he has more spirit than normal. It actually makes a little sense for him to be like he is. All he gives off his positive energy, but there's still something that I'm not comfortable with, and I think I know what it is."

The image of the dead plant sucked dry flashed in Edward's head and he nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, that had me on edge too. If he can do that to a plant, what's stopping him from doing it to us?"

"I don't think he wants to, you saw how uncomfortable he was when he deliberately did it to a fern."

Edward thought back to Danny's face and he had to agree. The young ghost looked almost disgusted at what he had done.

"I really can't wait until tomorrow," Jasper said, smiling. "We'll get to see what he can do."

Minnie chose that moment to jump from the window ledge and take her spot on Edward's shoulder. The vampire only sighed in defeat and let the cat take her place as she pleased.

"Wonder why she likes you so much?" Jasper asked.

"Probably because she likes his energy signature," Danny said, coming back in, munching on an apple. "She can't help it, it's like a drug to her, but she's not hurting you. She doesn't do much, other than slither like a shadow everywhere, so she doesn't need much energy to survive."

"Uh huh," Edward said doubtful.

"Dude, you need to chill," Danny rolled his eyes and started to search his pocket.

His eye brows came together in confusion, but it soon turned to anger.

"Cujo!"

The green dog came slithering back from his hiding place under the couch. Danny put out his hand under the dog's nose.

"Cough it up," he demanded of the ghost mutt.

Cujo made a hacking sound, his head throwing back and forth and his mouth wide open. He hacked up what looked like a very gooey I-pod right into his master's hand.

"Thank you," Danny said, but he didn't sound very pleased. "What else did you take?"

Cujo huffed and went back under the couch. Danny muttered again under his breath, turning the I-pod intangible to get rid of the dog drool. He placed his earphones in place, cranked the volume up, and sat on the couch, sinking into it and looking very lethargic.

Edward and Jasper watched, not saying a word.

"You can stop staring you know," Danny said, sounding annoyed.

"I just have one question," Jasper said and Danny looked up at him. "Why are you being so open with us? I mean, a secret like yours you would almost die to keep."

Danny sat up straight and looked Jasper right in the eye.

"No life is worth a secret," he said darkly. "Nothing is worth your own life."

They stared at him, unable to speak. Minnie jumped down from Edward's shoulder to comfort Danny. She rubbed her head against his chest and the ghost rubbed her thoughtfully.

"Sometimes we get so caught up in what we think is right for people," Danny said after a minute, his voice more brooding then harsh as it had been a moment ago, "that we forget to keep an eye on our goals. Some things you can't stop from happening, no matter how hard you try. I choose to trust you guys because I have nowhere else to go. I've been alone for so long that I kind of jumped in head first without thinking about it, but I knew I could trust you. I can read people by their signatures, their emotions and characters are easy for me to see. I knew you would all would help, but I wasn't sure about Jacob, he's very finicky about his monsters. Besides, like I said, I'm not staying for long."

"Where would you go? You just said you have nowhere to live," Edward asked, now concerned for him.

"No, I said I was alone and that I had nowhere to go," Danny corrected. "I should have said, there's no place that I want to go to that I'm welcomed. There are places I can go, but I don't want to go to those places."

"Why not?"

Danny didn't say anything, looking more troubled then before.

"My life is complicated," Danny mumbled to himself. "And to think, it all started with a push of a button."


	9. Chapter 9

**_I've gotten a lot of pleas to not stop writting this. I'm letting you all know that this will be finished, I'm just taking a break for Finals. After next week, I'm your's to command! Anyway, I managed to work on this in tidbits so it's short, but I think it's one of the better chapters. I also love the ending!!_**

* * *

Danny's dreams were dark again. He couldn't remember a time when he hadn't had any nightmares. Thankfully, his body didn't show the distress his mind was feeling, or perhaps it was a bad thing.

If Emmett had known he was having a nightmare, he could have jumped back, but he didn't.

Danny had slept soundly through that afternoon and the night, so when morning rolled around, Carlisle wanted Danny up and moving, just to make sure his injuries had healed like Danny had said yesterday. Emmett volunteered, since he was sure the kid would appreciate a scare, but no such luck.

Danny felt the arm on his shoulder before Emmett had a chance to shake him. His eyes snapped open and his body reacted as if Emmett was an enemy. He brought his leg up and kicked Emmett in the head. Using the momentum of his kick, Danny back flipped from his position on the couch and landed behind Emmett, ready to put an ectoplasmic blast through his back.

The short silence was enough for Danny to crawl from the reminisce of his dream. He saw the shocked faces of the Cullens looking at him with apprehension. He saw Emmett, nursing an aching head as he leaned against the armrest of the couch. Danny slowly got out of his defensive position and let the energy drop from his hands.

"Ow," Emmett mumbled, taking his hand away from his eye, as if he was expecting to see blood there.

"Holy cow!" Alice gasped. "Did Danny just give him a black eye?"

"It certainly looks that way," Carlisle said, examining Emmett's head thoughtfully. "What a job, I've seen ruthless boxers look better than this."

"I bet ruthless boxers felt better than this too," Emmett shook his head, only to groan and drop his head. "Okay, that wasn't a good idea."

Edward was on Danny faster than light. The vampire had the ghost pinned up against the wall by the throat.

"Whoa! Hey, it was an accident!" Danny defended, Edward's blazing golden eyes gazing into his angry green ones.

"Let him go Edward," Esme pleaded. "We don't need more injuries this morning."

Edward took a moment to think then he let Danny go, letting the smaller boy drop from his position a foot above the floor. Danny landed on his feet like a cat and glared at Edward.

"Here," he sighed at Emmett.

He put his hands together, using this ice powers to conjure up a large block of ice for the wounded vampire. Emmett was stunned, as was Carlisle who was close enough to see it happen, but Emmett took the generous offer and put the ice over his eye with a contented sigh.

"That feels good," he moaned, not unhappily, but not pleased either. "You got quite a kick kid."

"My mother was a ninth degree black belt," Danny said, smiling slightly. "I know everything she knew, and I'm really sorry about that."

"Hey accidents happen," Emmett said with good humor. "This just means you owe me a rematch little man."

Danny nodded, but seemed uncomfortable with fighting with Emmett, even if it was in good sport. He wasn't worried about getting hurt; he was more worried about what kind of damage he could inflict on the big guy, or any of them for that matter.

"He'll be okay right?" Danny asked Carlisle, not liking the uncomfortable stares everyone was giving Emmett and himself.

"He should be," Carlisle said, but the vampire's face held a look of uncertainty.

"Come on, it's just a black eye," Danny said, getting annoyed that everyone looked so worried. "I'm sure he's had worse, I know I have."

"It's not that Danny," Esme shook her head.

"You see, we're much more durable than humans," Carlisle tried to explain to the confused Halfa. "We're more like stone, we can't be wounded easily. Even if we're matched against one of our own kind, then we don't end up with that," Carlisle pointed to Emmett's impressive bruise. "For you to wound us like we're mere flesh and by accident is a little unsettling."

"Oh," Danny said quietly, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

_I knew I should have left when I had the chance! _he thought angrily at himself.

"Hey, don't be sorry," Alice was at his side in a split second with a hand on his shoulder. "It was an accident after all."

"So why didn't you see it coming?" Emmett asked her with a frown.

"I told you, I can't see much around him, although I did see you go flying through a window, but I don't know why that didn't happen," Alice answered, looking confused and very much in need of answers.

"Alice can see into the future," Esme cleared up for Danny who had lost the grip on the conversation.

"Ah, a physic," Danny nodded. "It's almost like being back home then."

"What do you mean by that?" Edward asked, genuine curiosity leaking out of his stony face.

"My guardian is the Master of All Time. He can see stuff whenever, past, present, or future, so I'm use to the whole see into time thing."

"Really?"Alice had a smile on her face that stretched from one cheek to the other. "I would love to meet him."

"I would too, if I can find a working portal," Danny grumbled to himself, but it was so low that none of them caught it; he perked up before any of them could ask what he had said. "Do any of you mind if I get out of here? I'll come back but I need to clear my head."

"Of course," Carlisle nodded.

_Edward, follow him, _the doctor added in his mind.

Edward waited until Danny exited the room to speak up.

"I say leave him," he said angrily. "He's more trouble then he's worth. He hasn't even been here for two days and already disaster has happened."

"He needs help Edward, and I'm not going to deny him that," Carlisle argued. "Besides, what would Bella say if she had heard you say that?"

"That's low."

"But true, Danny is Bella's friend, and you put up with Jacob well enough."

Edward huffed angrily. Just then, they heard a low whooshing sound, like that of a plane that had flown too low to the ground. They all paused then looked out the window to see a black and white streak make its way across the sky like a comet.

"Something tells me you better get a move on," Alice said, smiling shrewdly at Edward.

* * *

Danny decided to let the vampires fight it out among themselves. He heard Edward start to say something as the door closed behind him, but he ignored it, turning instead to the trees beyond. He took a deep breath and let it out in a contented sigh. Let Edward whine all he wanted too, Danny was going to let some extra energy off.

Turning into Phantom with barely a thought, Danny lifted from the ground and zoomed off into the sky, feeling the wind pull his hair back. He spiraled in the air, flying close to the ground before pulling up sharply at a 90 degree angle. He played among the low clouds as he pleased, making corkscrews out of small wisps and tails from the floating objects.

His senses picked up something that was moving fast through the forest, almost directly underneath him. He stopped, his curiosity overcoming everything else, also he wanted to know if it was something he should be wary around.

He saw Edward stop directly underneath him as the vampire stopped and looked around, almost looking lost.

"I don't need a baby sitter!"

Edward was shocked as he looked up and saw the green-eyed entity floating above his head.

"Danny?" he asked, uncertain as to whether this was the boy that was staying with his family.

Danny floated closer to the ground so Edward wouldn't have to strain his eyes.

"So, were you sent or are you out here on your own?" Danny asked, crossing his arms and letting his tail flicker back and forth while Edward got an eyeful of his Phantom form. "Sent," Danny said when Edward didn't answer, "you would want to get as far away from me as possible right?"

"What are you?" Edward asked, ignoring Danny's question.

"I'm not sure, but I know I'm at least partly human," Danny pointed out reflexively. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"Watching you," Edward said, his eyes narrowing.

"I can take care of myself," Danny grumped. "Like I said, I don't need a babysitter."

Edward only shook his head.

"What?"

"A lot of things happen around you," Edward pointed out with a shrug.

"Yeah, I've noticed that too."

"So why not leave?"

"I won't leave Cujo and Minnie behind, plus, I kind of like it here."

Mentally groaning, Edward tried to remain impassive, but Danny couldn't be fooled.

"Well, I don't like it _that _much," Danny amended. "I'll be on my way tonight."

"Why tonight?"

"It's safer to travel under darkness," Danny mumbled, taking flight again.

Edward suddenly got the impression of great depression. He realized that the ever changing moods were because of Danny, but the young ghost must have slipped in his control. Feeling guilty, the vampire tried to think of a way to make it up to the Halfa.

"Hey, wait!" Edward shouted up to him.

Danny halted and looked back down, waiting.

"You're fast, but not as fast as me," Edward challenged, and couldn't help but feel a little smug.

"Oh, I doubt it," Danny said, zipping back down. "I've been clocked at 250 before and that was a long time ago. I've only gotten faster."

"We'll see, how about a race to determine the winner?"

"Time and day."

"Here and now. A race back to the house, without intangibility," Danny scoffed but nodded to the rule. "And you have to stay in the trees at my eyelevel."

"Fine, and looser gets to wait on the winner hand and foot for the rest of the day."

Edward was now determined to win, taking his distraction a little too far in his own mind, but he wasn't about to let this rookie out-speed him.

"Deal," he said, his voice having a heavy finality to it.

"Deal," Danny's green eyes gleamed with the challenge. "One, two . . ."

"Three!"

Edward zipped past him, leaving Danny to float distracted.

"Oh shoot! No fair!!"

He sped off after Edward, catching up easily enough, but he had to admit, the vampire was fast, even if he could only run.

They dodged trees, flustered frightened animals, and Danny whooped up a storm when he had taken the lead. Edward wasn't so worried, this was his turf after all, but he didn't take into account how Danny seemed to curve with the land as if he was a part of it. He was slyer then Edward thought possible; well, he could play the same game.

Using a fallen log for leverage, Edward jumped on it and propelled himself up into the tree limbs, using the bare trees for travel like a squirrel. Danny noted this as the vampire's shadow fell across him from above.

"What happened to eye level!?" he shouted up, flying on his back and using his hands to magnify the sound.

Edward only laughed as he continued to jump, finding it faster than running straight on the ground floor. Danny gained altitude and matched Edward's eyelevel again, but he was behind. Edward looked back to see exactly how far Danny was, but when he turned his head, Danny wasn't there.

"Darn it," he hissed, "should have made a rule about invisibility."

"Boo!"

Edward lost his grip, startled by Danny's sudden appearance in front of him. He had almost slammed into the young ghost and had tried to avoid a collision, but it cost him. He fell a few feet until he regained his balance on a tree branch and continued to run. Danny was ahead again, by a few yards.

"Never said anything about teleportation!" Danny yelled back down to him smugly.

"He can teleport?" Edward asked himself. "But it looks like it weakened him."

Danny was almost to the house, but he lost momentum. Edward smiled at his advantage. He came sliding to a stop, his whole family as witnesses to see what had happened next. At the same time Edward came home, Danny had as well, but he had forgotten to slow down.

"Oh crap!" the young Halfa yelled as he saw the large house coming into his view a little too fast.

The vampires followed him with their eyes, seeing him go intangible and phase through the walls. The loud crash upstairs followed by many bangs and curses from Danny followed like a course of violins after the horns had blown their introduction. It was silent for a while, than Danny stuck his head out through the front door, a sheepish look on his face.

"Whoever had the CDs, you're warranties' expired."


	10. Chapter 10

**_I need to say that the positive remarks I've been getting on this story are really helping me along. I was beginning to think that this was a flop and people would just hate me for it. Nice to know that you don't all hate me at least. Oh, and I left it on a cliff hanger. You can hate me for that--I don't mind. _**

* * *

Bella would have arrived at the Cullens on time, if it hadn't been for the two lightening fast figures that ran past the front of her truck and made her swerve slightly on the path to a stuttering stop.

"What the heck?" she asked herself as she got out of the truck.

Maybe Emmett and Jasper were at it again, but they wouldn't purposely fight right in the middle of the street, no matter how secluded it was.

"You get back here!"

"Uh dude, you're trying to kill the rest of me, no thanks!"

That sounded like Edward and Danny.

"Bella," Alice came up to her side, looking worried.

"What's going on?" Bella asked her.

There was a large grinding sound in the forest before them and all of their attention was diverted to look for something bad. They found it when a large tree slowly sunk from their vision and crashed to the ground, shaking everything within a mile radius.

"Now look what you did!" that was Danny.

"Well, if you can't watch where you're going!" Edward shouted back.

"Why does he sound angry?" Bella asked Alice.

"Oh, he and Danny had a little race and uh, well," Alice seemed reluctant to say more.

"Did Edward loose?" Bella's mouth twitched at a smile at the thought, but he wouldn't act so childishly.

"No, it was a tie, but Danny didn't slow down in time, and Edward's room kind of got demolished in the process."

"Oh my gosh, is Danny okay?" now she was worried about her friend's wellbeing.

"Calm down, he's fine, but I don't think he will be for long."

"Don't make me come down there!" Danny shouted mockingly, which really wasn't a good idea.

"No problem!"

"Whoa! Hey, no fair using the trees!"

"This isn't about fair! You trashed my room! Do you know how long it took to collect and organize everything?"

"Dude, you have eternity to find even more scrap like that!"

"This isn't going well," Bella muttered. "They're acting like a couple of children."

"I know, but I haven't seen Edward so annoyed with someone in—well I've never seen him this annoyed," Alice shook her head. "Part of it might be Danny's fault unintentionally, but I also think it's kind of amusing."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, his whole existence, Edward had to play the role of the younger brother, now it seems he's the elder one."

Bella chuckled at that, but her face grew dark.

"You don't think they'll hurt each do you?" she asked Alice.

"Well—"

They had been talking for so long that they didn't realize it was so quiet. What had happened to all of the yelling and death threats earlier? Well, it was transferred to a different dimension.

"Walker!" Danny spat out, but it was kind of hard behind the muzzle that the warden had ordered clamped over his mouth—it seems that dead people can learn new tricks.

"What? I didn't quiet hear that punk," Walker mocked, dragging Edward up by the collar of his shirt and throwing him to the ground.

The confused vampire was terrified. The whole air here was wrong, the atmosphere was wrong, everything was wrong. Green space, floating doors, ominous howling of the dead—a graveyard in the dead of night never looked more inviting. Edward watched as they bound Danny with a muzzle, strapping him down to a metal table with glowing chains. Every inch of the young ghost was covered in green glowing rope.

"Take the punk to the arena," the giant white ghost ordered the dome-headed guards.

"What about that one?" a guard asked, sticking his night-stick into Edward's face.

"I'll handle him, but he's not a threat," the warden smirked, grabbing Edward by the shirt again.

"Let go of me," Edward hissed, trying to not let his fear show.

"Big words for a snack," Walker smiled evilly, making Edward feel very small.

Danny started to thrash around madly, his eyes glowing a deadly white. His words were muffled but Edward could guess that they were all profanities. He had never seen Danny so mad, or so powerfully frightening.

"You have no idea what you took into your home, did you little sucker?" Walker asked his prey. "Well, you're about to find out."


	11. Chapter 11

**_This has a fight scene that is all from Edward's perspective. I think it's one of the worst battle scenes I have ever written, then again, I've never been very good at them. Any way, either people will hate me, or love me for the revilation at the end, and I left it on a cliffie again! I love cliffies :D. Happy reading!!!!_**

* * *

Edward felt the unfamiliar sense of irony wash over him as he sat helplessly in the warden's watch tower over a large arena that vaguely reminded him of the Roman coliseum, only the Roman one wasn't still active. Ghosts, hundreds of them, sat in the stands, rising up a clamor that hurt his ears. It was like smashing hundreds of cymbals together just to cause him pain.

He was also frightened about what was going to happen to him. He had never felt so hopeless and scared in how whole existence, at least for himself. He never had to fear for himself since nothing could hurt him physically—but now something could and it was holding him captive. The white ghost kept eyeing him almost hungrily, he knew that look since he gave it himself hundreds of times, and it made him fearful all the more.

Now he knew how Bella felt when she faced James all alone a while back. The connection between predator and prey was obvious with vampire and human—but vampire and ghost? Edward felt like prey, and if his heart was beating, it would be racing at a thousand miles an hour right now.

"Enjoying the view?" Walker asked him, pressing their faces together and made the vampire cringe away. "I guess I have you to thank. We never would have caught Phantom if you hadn't acted as a distraction for him."

Guilt was slowly creeping in with the fear. Edward might have disliked Danny, but he never wished this upon him. Walked looked dangerous, and just plain crazy for that matter. Edward wondered how Danny got on the warden's bad side—then again, it wasn't hard to imagine.

"I would just throw you down with the rest of the dogs," Walker said, almost bored sounding, "but, it's been years since I've fed off of one of your kind and I won't let my opportunity pass. Oh, don't worry, I'm saving you for a special time. I don't like to eat while I watch my favorite sport, I might miss something important."

Irony again.

"What did you do with Danny?" Edward asked the ghost, trying to sound strong but it came out very feebly.

"What? Oh, in the Ghost Zone, we prefer to be called by our ghost names. It's rude to be called by our given names, and I think you have enough sense not to make me mad."

Walker was right, Edward didn't want to make this guy mad, but he also wanted to know what was going on.

"Fine, where's Phantom then?"

"Better, and you'll see for yourself soon enough, he's the first act."

Walker snapped his fingers and the creaking of the giant gates in the arena sounded loudly. Edward looked down from his sitting position on the floor and saw a massive monster exit the gates. It was large, a massive head supported on a body with four arms and no legs, but a tail like a snake. The face had sharp eyes, a large pig nose, and a mouth filled to the brim with sharp teeth and fangs, like a shark.

"Behemoth is the champion when it comes to ending things," Walker remarked after Edward stopped gawking at the thing. "I think your friend would make a perfect meal for him, don't you?"

Walker snapped his fingers again. The crowd went wild when the guards pushed Danny into the ring, still tied up to the stupid metal table and the muzzle over his mouth. Edward still didn't understand the meaning of that little trinket, maybe the warden didn't like to hear Danny's sarcastic remarks.

Danny looked around to take in his surroundings, but Edward couldn't tell if he was scared or not. Then Danny caught Behemoth, the giant ghost looming over the smaller one, ready to strike.

"Look out!" Edward yelled, but Danny was already ahead of him.

As Behemoth brought down a talon to strike, Danny shifted his weight in the table and sent it sprawling to the side. As he moved, the ghost's talons wound up getting caught in the binds and slicing through them quite nicely. Danny jumped off of the table before Behemoth could bring his other hand down and smash the table into tiny bits with him still on it. Danny landed on his feet, tearing the muzzle off with little thought. Danny's face was livid, his face red with rage and hands balled up into fists, glowing green in his anger.

"Stand down Behemoth, don't make me hurt you," Danny ordered the larger ghost.

Behemoth seemed to think about it, than charged. Danny made a shield before the larger ghosts could touch him. Behemoth ran head-first into the shield, knocking himself across the arena and smashing into the wall. Danny let the shield drop and walked up calmly, but with a deadly purpose, to Behemoth. The larger ghost was getting back to his senses when Danny grabbed his head and flipped him over, smashing the ghost painfully into the dirt with a roar.

"One late time, stand down!" Danny screamed into Behemoth's ear.

The other ghost whimpered loudly and shrunk away from Danny, crawling back into the gate from where he submerged.

Edward took a grateful sigh, but it wasn't long before he gasped again. Danny wasn't alone in the arena anymore. Hundreds of Walker's guards surrounded him again, this time with weapons that looked ready to kill. Walker himself looked furious that Danny had defeated his favorite pet.

"Finish him!" Walker screamed down at his men.

Danny took a deep breath, and Edward found out what the muzzle was for. Danny screamed, a high pitched vibration that shook the whole establishment from ground to the tip of the tower. Edward wished he could cover his ears, this was causing him more pain than the crowd screaming to get away from the attack. His ears were still ringing when he saw Danny suddenly in front of him, holding Walker back.

Edward watched as Danny fought, and he was amazed at what he saw. Danny fought like a pro, as if he had been doing this all of his life. Walker could jab all he wanted but Danny was too quick, to experienced, to be caught.

Danny blasted Walker back, making the white ghost fly out of the tower and head straight for the ground. Danny ran over to Edward and started to untie his hands.

"Get up," Danny told him. "we need to get out of here."

"Don't need to tell me twice," Edward said, getting up and running for the exit.

Danny was behind him, but Edward didn't know where to go after he opened up the door. It was a sheer drop five stories below, and the vampire for once in his life felt uncomfortable with jumping this high in a strange place.

"Jump before I push you out," Danny yelled from behind him.

Edward jumped out, planning on landing on his feet and rolling to make the landing less painful, but as he started to land, his leg gave way and he crashed painfully to the ground, crying out over his injured leg. He knew it was broken, it felt all wrong and screwed, and painful.

"Get up!" he heard Danny yell at him.

"Can't!" Edward yelled back, and he realized Danny was throwing green balls from his hands at more guards as they started to surround them. "My leg, I think it's broken."

"You mean you can't use your vampire abilities here?" Danny sounded horrified.

"It doesn't look like it!" Edward shouted back, angry at himself and this predicament.

"Hold on, I'll have to fly us both out," Danny shouted, looking up at the sky.

Edward heard the sounds of battle as the guards closed in on them. Danny made one last effort to hold them back then ran for the fallen vampire and picked him up, tossing him over his black suited back.

"Hold on tight, this is going to be rough," Danny warned, pushing off the ground and going at what had to be mock five.

Edward heard the furious yelling of the warden and his command for the guards to follow, but they were already too far out to be caught. Danny circled around the Ghost Zone, just in case they were being tracked, and loose the trail in a sickening array of loops and spirals. Edward almost felt sick himself when Danny finally landed on a floating piece of land and laid Edward on the ground.

"You look sick," Danny said after examining his vampire companion.

"I feel sick," Edward mumbled.

He tried to move, but that was a bad idea. He had forgotten that his leg was damaged and cried out when he moved it. Danny pushed Edward back to the ground and ran a cool hand over the wound.

"I can't fix it," Danny said, looking sorry, "but I think I know someone who can. He doesn't live far from here."

Danny's words stopped and Edward caught him staring at his face.

"What?" Edward snapped at him.

The uncomfortable look on Danny's face looked blank now.

"Uh, I think we have a problem," Danny said quietly.

"What do you mean? My leg is broken, of course that's a problem!"

"No, that's bad, but I think I know why it's broken."

Danny turned his hands in circles in front of him, conjuring up a flat piece of ice that was completely reflective, like a mirror. Danny held up the ice-mirror in front of Edward and made him look in it.

"I don't think you're a vampire anymore," Danny intoned, letting a shocked Edward take the mirror and look at it more clearly.

Green eyes, not gold ones, stared back at Edward—large, shocked, and frightened.

"I'm human."


	12. Chapter 12

**_Sorry it took so long to get this up, but it's here now so don't complain! _**

* * *

"Actually, this may not be such a bad thing," Danny mused, a small grin on his face, but that did little to comfort Edward.

"I fail to see what's so good about this!" he shouted, panic taking over.

Danny slapped a hand over Edward's mouth, perhaps a little too hard, but the determination glowing in Danny's green eyes made Edward freeze.

"Shut up," Danny whispered harshly, "do you want Walker's goons to hear us?"

Edward shook his head slowly, eyes wide in fear and sort of surprised to see Danny so serious. Danny dropped his hand and looked at the sky for a moment before returning his gaze to Edward.

"What I mean by good is that you might be able to act like a normal human would in here," Danny explained quickly. "Humans can slip through any object here, in the Ghost Zone, humans are the ghosts. If you can, you can hide out and maybe get help on your own. At least you won't be easy to capture if that does happen to me."

"What? I'm not leaving you alone."

"Stop that, I can survive here, you can't. The first order of things if we get in any kind of trouble is getting you away from it as far as possible. With that leg, you won't be able to do much."

Edward delicately ran a hand over his broken limb and hissed in pain when he found the break. It was split badly, not broken clean through, but fractured at least. It felt like a thousand fiery pin-needles were being jabbed into his skin with a hammer.

"What do we do now?" Edward asked through gritted teeth in his pain.

"Get that leg looked at," Danny said, looking back at the sky, but with more purpose other than looking out for more goons. "We're pretty close to the Far Frozen realm. I think I can get you there. How do you feel about endless abysses?"

"Never had to face them," Edward said, "but I think I can take it."

"Good."

Danny hovered for a second then flew up over Edward's head, stretching his arms down towards the vampire. Edward caught on and grabbed Danny's wrists tightly. Danny grasped Edward's wrists and the cold sent a shock wave through Edward's system. He began shaking, just noticing that everything here was cold.

"Just hang on," Danny told him, starting to lift them both up from the hiding place, "it won't be long before we're fed and looked after."

As soon as Edward felt his feet leave the ground, Danny dived down from the island. Edward gasped at the action, fear jolting through him of hitting the ground or being let go, but Danny was true to his word on keeping a hold of him. Edward blocked out what was under them—or the lack of anything at all besides mist that is—and kept his eyes shut the whole ride there.

It had been a short ride, as Danny predicted. Edward opened his eyes when he heard the excited shouts below them. He saw a completely snow and ice covered land, inhabited by giant white yetis. One in particular, was waving at Danny to land, his arm nothing but see-through ice and bone.

"That's Frostbite," Danny said as they got closer to the ground, "he's the leader of these people, and a good friend of mine."

Danny hovered around the ground for a minute before finding a spot to put Edward down without irritating his leg. The large yeti that Edward now knew as Frostbite, came running up to them with a small team of guards right behind him.

"Phantom!" the leader yelled in his booming voice. "It is good to see you again."

"You too Frostbite, but my friend is injured," Danny said. "He's got a fractured femur."

"We'll take care of him," Frostbite said, looking serious as he waved two of his guards to get help. "He's not human."

"Vampire," Danny nodded, "but he's human right now. Why is that?"

"Ectoplasm is the natural remedy for vampire venom," Frostbite said simply. "Everybody knows that."

"Well, we're now everybody," Danny grumbled, shaking his head as if he should have known this information. "You need to tell us everything you know about vampires Frost."

"That would be nice," Edward muttered.

"Of course, but first we need to get you fed and nursed back to health," Frostbite nodded to Edward. "It's getting dark, which means we all have to be in the huts within the hour."

"Right, almost forgot about that," Danny nodded.

"What are you guys talking about?" Edward asked, feeling lost. "Does something happen at dark?"

"The temperature drops to freezing," Danny explained. "I was almost frozen solid when I got left out one night, and you're pretty blue yourself."

"I feel it," Edward shivered, "I forgot what being cold meant."

"How long have you been a vampire?" Frostbite asked him.

"Ninety years, give or take," Edward managed to get out through chattering teeth.

"So, you didn't bite a ghost?"

"No, the thought never crossed my mind, but why is that significant?"

"I'll tell you when you're not shaking like a leaf."

Frostbite's medical team managed to put a splint on Edward's leg, but it would take a week to heal if he didn't get back to the human realm soon. Apparently, the free-roaming ectoplasm in the Ghost Zone acted like a veil, covering up the effects of vampire venom to a temporary degree. Edward would return to his normal state when he reentered the human plain.

"So I'll be normal when I get home?" Edward asked after Frostbite gave a very long-winded and somewhat dramatic explanation.

They were all seated in Frostbite's private dining room. The hearth filled with a fire the danced blue flames, but kept them all warm from the storm raging outside. Frostbite and Edward sat at the table on small stools while Danny leaned against the wall not far from them, staring absently into his mug.

"That makes plenty of sense," Danny said, but his voice held something that Edward couldn't place, foreboding maybe? "Frost, we need to get back to Earth as soon as possible."

"Of course, but it won't do you much good at the moment," Frostbite waved his hand towards one of the windows of the hut that they shared, indicating the blizzard that had started up once it had become night. "You'll have to spend the night here Phantom."

Edward was eager to get back home, to feel normal again, but he had to agree, that storm didn't look very inviting to travel in. At least he knew no one was going to come and murder them in their sleep in this place. He felt comfortable around the large yetis that inhabited this area of the Ghost Zone—and he was full of insecurities at the moment.

"Edward," Frostbite spoke up, pulling the vampire from his thoughts. "I must stress that you can't bite any ghost here."

"I don't have the urge to do so," Edward told him. "Why is that so important?"

"Because, ecto-plasma is the remedy for vampire venom. If you bite a ghost, you go back to your original state, permanently."

Edward blinked, "I fail to see what's so bad about that, unless I hurt the ghost."

Frostbite looked very grave as he leaned into the table, placing his large hands on the top and staring directly at Edward. Danny watched the exchange, knowing that a story was coming, a bad one.

"Edward, do you not know of the history between our races?"Frostbite asked.

"No, I didn't even think ghosts existed until I met Danny," Edward said, not liking where this was going.

Frostbite sighed heavily and sat back down in his chair, looking sorrowful.

"We were in war together, the vampires and ghosts," the big yeti explained. "I was still very young, but I remember most of that dreadful time. You see, there is a natural order to things. The mice eat the grass, the snake eats the mice, and the hawk eats the snake. It's like that for use as well. Vampires feed on the humans, and ghosts feed on the vampires. Only, ghosts can pull their food from almost anywhere they want, about thousand years ago, it wasn't that simple. Small rifts had opened up to the human realm where the less powerful ghosts could get out—back then, only the more powerful ones could open a portal to get away from here. Once the wall between the dimensions faded, everything was thrown into chaos.

"Vampires fought ghosts just to stay alive. Vampires can't be overshadowed and our intangibility doesn't work on vampires, but vampires are incredibly sensitive to us when it comes to our way of feeding. The way it works is we take the energy in and it is expelled as emotion, affecting the area that we occupy. Vampires are sensitive to both parts. We can suck them dry while making them believe that we are doing them a favor. Also, because we can effect vampire emotions so easily, it is easy to control them. Because of this little detail, the vampires lost, and then the ghosts began to war with themselves over territory and riches.

"The vampires were our soldiers, helpless to do our bidding without their own say, and, if one vampire managed to break the hold their masters had over them, then the master would promise to turn them back into their original state. The vampire was helpless after that promise. When they bit their masters, it did turn them back human, only back to what they were supposed to be. If you had been bitten at the age of twenty, for example, and had been a vampire for a hundred years—sucking the ecto-plasma would turn you into a 120 year old human man. Basically, nothing but bones and dust.

"Many vampires died in that war, I don't think many survived it. It was only stopped when Pariah was put into his coffin a thousand years ago, before that, the war had raged on for almost three times that much."

Danny absently stirred the contents of his mug. He knew of the four-thousand year war, but never like that. He looked over to Edward, seeing the vampire look uncomfortable and ill from the story.

"Walker was saving me," Edward murmured low, so low that the ghosts almost didn't hear him. "Said he wanted me for a special occasion."

Frostbite looked disgusted, "That's the way of the warden, gore first and appetite later. I'm glad you were able to get out of that dreadful place."

"I have a question Frost," it was the first time that Danny spoke up loudly enough to hear, "if we're the natural predators of vampires, why is Edward so at peace right now? I mean, I didn't mean him any harm when we met and he practically growled at me."

"That would be because you didn't know of this whole system," Frostbite explained. "If you think right, you can actually block the feeding cycle and keep the vampire in his own state of mind. For instance, I don't mean any harm to anything at the moment, but if we were suddenly attacked, then Edward would be running for his life."

"Instincts of predator and prey," Edward mumbled. "I feel so useless right now."

"You don't need to be useful," Frostbite countered, placing a heavy hand on Edward's shoulder. "You just need to stay alive. I can help you get home, but for now, you must rest."

Danny got up and motioned for Edward to follow.

"Thanks for everything Frost," Danny said to the yeti as they left the room and roamed down a stony hallway, the wind outside blowing so furiously that it could be heard through the rock.

Edward zipped up the coat that the ghosts had given him, shivering in it to try and stay warm.

"So, what's the plan for tomorrow?" Edward asked Danny, trying to block out the ominous sound of the wind.

"Get home," Danny said matter-of-factly. "If Frostbite said he can help, then he just cut our trip in half."

"So, how are we getting home? I doubt that bleach-stain of a warden will want to let us back in to use his."

Danny looked at Edward as if the vampire had grown a second head?

"What is it now?"

"Nothing, I just thought that you didn't have a sense of humor," Danny grinned. "Bleach-stain, I never thought of that one."

"Ho-hum," Edward rolled his eyes. "Back to my question, how do we get home?"

"Well, I don't know how Walker found us," Danny said, serious again. "He's not powerful enough to rip a portal open himself, so he must have used a natural one to his advantage. If he did, it's long gone. Our best bet is to find another sporadic portal—which I highly doubt will take us to where we want to go even if we do happen across one—or, we go visit my guardian and he can get us home."

"That ghost master of time one?" Edward asked, remembering Danny talking about his guardian fondly.

"Yeah, that's the one. If we're lucky, he can send us back just when we left so no one will notice that we've been gone."

"Oh no, I completely forgot we just disappeared without a trace! My family is going to be searching for me, they'll tear Forks apart if they have to. And Bella is probably freaking out right now."

"Let's not think about that right now," Danny stopped by a door and opened it for both of them to walk through. "Just take one thing at a time. We need sleep, so that's our first priority."

Edward nodded and sank into the bed that was provided for him. His bad leg had been given sedatives to cancel the pain out and it was steady enough to where he could hobble on it, but the drugs were getting to his brain and he had to lay down. Before he knew it, he was asleep for the first time in over ninety years.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Yes, I finally updated. Sorry to say we aren't going to be following Danny and Edward this time. The plot thickens in Forks as Jacob plays a bit more of a role this time--and develops an alergy. **_

* * *

Bella couldn't sleep. Not knowing where Edward and Danny were was disturbing since both of them seemed to have just vanished off of the face of the earth. The guys had gone back to the area where the two were last seen—or rather heard—and said the trail went further into the trees, but then stopped; as if a wall had been placed there and they couldn't get to the other side. There had been other scents, ones that were alien and gave each vampire a great sense of unease. The strange scents smelled faintly of Danny, but not like him at the same time. No matter how they described the smells however, it meant that Danny and Edward hadn't been the only ones in that clearing. They couldn't have been captured or followed—no one knew for certain what had happened.

Bella sighed as she heard the howl of Cujo once again. The ghost dog hadn't let up when he realized that his master was no longer on this earth. In fact, he had acted strangely when Bella and Alice had gotten to the house. The others said he had just gotten up and pawed at the window for no reason. One moment he had been sleeping beside the couch, and the next, he had been racing it in circles like he was scared and anxious. Minnie was no better. Her fur stood on end and she continually hissed at anyone who came close to her.

Minnie had stayed at the house, but Cujo had been let out and hadn't been seen since, but he could be heard just fine.

"Hey Bella, you awake?"

Jacob came into the dark room, no need for light for him to see clearly. Of course the whole town of Forks knew of the explosion that had wracked their small community. Charlie and Bella had gotten countless offers of hospitality, but Billy Black had offered first to shack them up and Charlie accepted, much to Jacob's delight. However, when he heard what had happened, he was less delighted. He might not have liked Edward, but him just disappearing like that was troubling.

"Come in Jake," Bella said, making room for him in the small area that served her as a bed.

Jacob sat down and sighed. Cujo howled in the distance again, this one sounding more lonely then before.

"He's still out there?" Jacob sounded irritated.

Maybe it was a territory thing, but Bella had begged him and the pack to leave Cujo alone to his own devices. He was suffering and didn't need a scourge of angry dogs to jump on him.

"I think he's searching for Danny," Bella said. "But he's have as much luck as we are."

Jacob nodded and ran a hand through his hair.

"I went to the clearing like you asked, but it's just like the blood suckers said. The trail just ends, like it dipped into a lake or something. The other smells were there too, and I followed them. they end at the same place that Edward's and Danny's end."

"So they weren't alone when they disappeared," Bella thought out loud.

"I would say so, but where they are, I can't answer that."

Cujo howled, but was cut off with a yip of fright so high that it hurt Bella's ears as well as Jacob's.

"Something's wrong," Jacob said, eyes wide. "That was a warning howl, not a sad one."

"Get out there," Bella pushed him, following out herself.

Bella grabbed some shoes while Jacob headed straight out into the night, the ripping of his clothing heard outside through the open window. Bella had never ridden Jacob before, but right now she didn't have much choice. She hopped on the furry back like she would a horse and tangled her fingers in the thick mane on Jacob's neck. Jake took off into the trees, right to where they had last heard Cujo howling.

It hadn't been far from the reserve, but Bella was still left breathless by how fast Jacob could travel on four legs. They found Cujo, laying limp in the grass, green gunk oozing from a wound in his side. He saw them coming and barked a warning, fear clear in his big eyes. Jacob stopped, sniffing the air decisively before he came to a sliding halt. Bella could feel Jacob tensing under her legs, his fur rising and a growl coming from deep in his throat.

"What is it?" she whispered, but of course, he couldn't answer.

Jacob shifted his shoulders sharply. Bella took the hint and climbed off. She raced towards Cujo and lifted the weak ghost's head onto her lap. She petted his head to calm him down. The dog was shaking and kept trying to look behind him. Bella looked and her breath caught in her throat.

A man stood there, staring at them with a curious gaze, but his smile was anything but harmless. He had two large incisors, like a traditional fantasy vampire might have. His black hair was swept up into two large horn looking things, his outfit was white, but he didn't look like he fit the knight-in-shining-armor picture. His skin was blue, as if he had a bad case of frost bite all over his body and his bloody red eyes studied the girl and dog with a hint of madness behind them.

"Well," he spoke at last, voice having that echo of death, "I never would have thought that the mutt had human allies. Of course, young Daniel normally comes rushing when his dog is in pain."

"You know Danny?" was the only thing Bella could think to ask.

"Then you know where the little badger is," the ghost had finality in his voice, no question behind it. "You better tell me girl, or I will be the last thing you will ever see."

The man raised his hand, pink light sparking to life in his palm. Bella was frozen on the spot, too scared and thoughtless to move.

Jacob came to the rescue, springing from the shadows and surprising the ghost. Wolf canines sunk into corpse flesh with ease, picking the man up and flinging him yards away from them. There was a sickening crash, as if someone's skull had split open, and then total silence.

"I don't think he liked that," Bella said, beginning to form a plan in her mind. "Jacob, we need to get Cujo to Carlisle. Can you carry us both?"

Jacob nodded his head and got down low so Bella could put Cujo on his back. With girl and ghost on his back, Jacob ran down the trial to the Cullen's. He came up short of the house and dropped them off, then bounded away. Probably to change back and get some clothes he had in store for just this kind of emergency.

Bella carried Cujo to the front porch where Alice had heard them coming and opened the door. Alice took the whining dog from the girl and all of them ran to Carlisle.

"What happened?" the vampire asked as he examined his patient.

"He was attacked, by another ghost I think," Bella explained. "He tried to hurt me, but Jacob attacked and flung him away. I don't know if he hurt the thing or not, but it sounded like it would be out of commission for a while."

Jacob came into the room just then, looking down at the green dog with what looked like sorrow in his eyes.

"Can you fix him doc?" he asked Carlisle.

"I know nothing of ghosts, but I'll try my best."

"You better. Bella," he turned to the girl, "does that ghost know your friend?"

"I think so, but I don't think he's a friend of any kind," Bella shook her head. "When Danny and Edward get back, I'll have to tell him this. Something tells me he's not going to like it."

"I didn't like it," Jacob spat out onto the floor. "He tasted of something worse than death. Listerine tastes better. Speaking of which, do you guys have any?"

"Upstairs bathroom," Alice pointed up the steps.

Jacob nodded and headed that way. Carlisle, in the end, could do nothing for the ghost, only bandage him up to stop the bleeding.

"If he's anything like Danny," Carlisle said, "then he should heal. But I don't know for sure. Danny his only half ghost after all."

"Wait, that stringing black-haired kid is a ghost?" Jacob said, coming back into the room. "No wonder he smells so strange."

"Yeah, and Cujo is a ghost too, so is Minnie," Alice pointed to the black cat who watched them with large green eyes. "We had another visitor earlier too, and I think he found you."

Jacob growled, knowing what she was talking about.

"My whole shop is a wreak," Jacob practically whined like a child. "It's going to take forever to clean up."

"I wonder what that ghost wants with Danny," Bella said, her brows creasing in worry. "It scared me out of my wits. I can't imagine why Danny would make such a being angry."

"I could," Jacob said under his breath.

Suddenly, the front door was knocked on. Everyone had been so wrapped up in their thoughts that they hadn't been paying attention. Cujo growled and hopped off of the table, favoring to hide under the couch. Minnie hissed and joined the dog. Bella didn't like their reactions, but she couldn't leave the door ignored.

She crossed the room and opened the door. A man stood there, his business suit black and gray hair tied back into a pony tail at the nape of his neck. He had deep blue eyes that looked at her with calculation, but no angry or harmful intentions.

"Hello," he said, voice very smooth and casual, "I realize that this is an awkward moment, but I must speak with everyone here."

Bella could only nod and let him come into the house. Carlisle had destroyed the evidence of Cujo's stay and came into greet his guest. The man introduced himself as Vlad Masters, he was going around Forks because some strange readings had been coming from the area.

"We believe it to be a ghost we've been tracking down for months," Vlad said.

_I hope he means that ghost we ran into tonight and not Danny, _Bella hoped, but it was too much to hope for.

"He calls himself Phantom. He parades around as a teenager in a jumpsuit with white hair and green eyes. Some heroic vernacular no doubt," the man snorted in distain. "He loves to gain trust of people and betray them, he has already murdered a few people—mostly young women—and his signature his strongest here," he turned his eyes to Bella, fright behind them. "I wanted to let you know since you have a few girls here," he turned to look at Alice. "I don't want them falling prey to him."

Carlisle nodded, his acting barely covering up the true worry he felt.

"What do we do if we see such a thing?" he asked Vlad.

"Call this number," Vlad handed Carlisle and business card. "Phantom likes to lure young girls to him, he has something that they can't resist. Also, I would look out for two animals that roam with him. A green dog and a black cat. They're less harmful, but they can still cause a lot of damage."

Vlad got up and headed towards the door, "I have to run by a few more houses tonight, so I must be on my way. Stay safe, ta!"

He shut the door, and Jacob sneezed loudly.

"I thought he would never leave," Jacob said miserably, holding his nose and his eyes tearing up for some reason. "He's been making my nose itch since he stepped in the house."

"Never knew wolves had allergies," Alice quipped with a smile, but it vanished as she got to the matter at hand. "I can't imagine Danny doing those things that Vlad said. It just isn't him. I don't need to look into the future to know that."

"Yes," Carlisle said, rubbing his chin in thought, "Danny his obviously powerful enough to do us in right away, he demonstrated that earlier, and he didn't look at all comfortable with it."

"He could have been faking," Jacob pointed out, sniffling slightly.

"No," Alice shook her head, "he was genuine. I think it would be hard for him to lie around us."

"Since he lets out so much energy and emotion at the same time," Bella nodded. "But what does this guy want with Danny, and there's another ghost out to get him. What's going on?"

"I don't know," Carlisle said, "but I have a feeling that only Danny can explain."


	14. Chapter 14

**_88 reviews so far! You guys are really amazing in supporting this fic. _**

* * *

Edward stared at the stretch of snow around him with dismay. Danny was thinking the same thing, only he knew where they were going.

"Remind me again why we're taking the rural rout?" Edward said, shaking the snow from his bad leg as it clung to him like sticky candy to clothing.

"Because, if we pass through the heart of the Ghost Zone, every ghost here is going to want one of two things," Danny explained. "One, they'll want to kill me, or two, they'll want to kill you."

"Right," Edward sighed, "and the reason why we don't have any transportation is?"

"Because I know where we can get one, but it's far out," Danny said. "Long time ago, I kind of crashed one of my parents' inventions down here. If I can make it run, we can be at Clockwork's in no time."

"_If _you can make it work?" those words didn't sound very uplifting to the vampire.

"Relax, if I can't, I can call on a friend for help," Danny tapped his temple as he turned to face Edward who was trudging behind him. "I'm not as stupid as you think I am."

"Then, in my perspective, your IQ has just been raised from a rock, to a tree."

"Glad to see you're loosening up," Danny said dryly while rolling his eyes. "You know, all of that negative energy is just inviting trouble."

"Negative energy," Edward mumbled under his breath mockingly. "You don't look very Asian to me."

"Actually, my mom is very Irish, her parents still live on the homeland, and my dad's side is one-hundred percent—um—boisterous. The Fentons pretty much take up residence anywhere there is good Bar-BQ, fudge, and a haunted house."

Edward had to stop himself from planting his palm into his face. Danny just couldn't take anything seriously; he now saw it as an impossibility. Danny picked up Edward's mood fairly quickly and looked over his shoulder at his somewhat reluctant companion.

"Sorry," the ghost apologized, "but, your mood is really bringing me down. Since I mostly suck up positive energy, and you're the only source around here to feed from, it's like you're making me starve. You don't have to be Mr. Doom and Gloom you know."

"I'm being reasonable!" Edward shouted, throwing his hands in the air in frustration. "I'm stuck in a different dimension away from my family, on top of that, this world is filled with transparent freaks who would love to suck me dry—and that's my job!"

"Ah! So you're feeling irony," Danny chuckled. "And so the hunter becomes the huntie. Must put some things in perspective for you huh?"

"Well, I'm never going to tease Bella about this again—that's for sure," Edward admitted. "I really don't find this amusing any more—I never did in the first place but now I really don't see the humor in it."

"I really understand," Danny said blandly, slowing down to walk side by side with Edward, "my parents are professional ghost hunters, and do you know who was number one on their enemies list?"

Edward's eyes widened as he stared at Danny incredulously.

"Your own parents hunted you?"

"They didn't know it was me," the ghost defended his parents quickly. "In all fairness, I took so many precautions to make sure they didn't find out about me. By the time I was ready to tell them, so many people were ready to hunt me and find out my secrets. It would just be safer for them to never find out."

"So, why are you not with them?" Edward asked, curious.

"That is a different story," Danny's lips had become very thin and his face masked into a look that was shocking to see on him—pain and anger. "I would appreciate it if you didn't ask."

Edward only nodded. He was so close to uncovering Danny's secrets, but it was no plain that the reason why Danny was now in this predicament with him was because his past was painful and he was trying to run from it. Edward knew from experience that running away from your troubles didn't help solve them. Of course he couldn't tell Danny that—trying to give the Halfa advice was like trying to make a cat take a bath—you could do it, but with great difficulty.

"There it is!" Danny shouted, pointing to a lump in the flat distance.

Danny ran over to it and Edward caught up with him to the best of his ability. His leg was good enough to walk on, but he was reduced to a hobble. He hated being confined like this, he felt completely useless!

When he caught up to Danny, the young ghost was trying to clean off a very ridiculous looking vehicle. Edward didn't miss the giant F on the side and the obviousness that it was built by crazy scientists.

"It's called the Spector Speeder," Danny explained when he caught Edward staring at it in dismay.

"Spector Speeder?"

"My dad named it," Danny winced. "Trust me, it's better than the Booooomerang, or the Fenton Ghost Weasel, or the Spector Deflector, or the Fenton Ghost Phones—actually, those came in really handy—"

"You're blathering again," Edward cut in, rolling his eyes.

"Right," Danny had the grace to look abashed and look down at his feet. "Well, I better get to work."

For the next few hours, Danny mumbled to himself and clanked around the crazy machine. One minute he would be under it, attaching some wire, then he would be on top of it, checking some gears or inside it throwing a switch. The whole process looked very complicated, Edward doubted that Rosalie could have kept up with the Halfa.

"How did you learn about this type of thing?" Edward asked, sitting down on a rock nearby and watching Danny work—it was the only thing to do in a frozen wasteland.

"Well, ghost hunting is a family business," Danny explained as he used his ghost powers to fuse a plate to the bottom of the speeder. "My parents wanted to make sure I would know everything I needed to about hunting ghosts. Naturally, I didn't want to know before I got ghost powers and when I got them, I wanted to stay as far away from the lab as possible, but, the knowledge helped in the end. After all, we'd still be trapped if I didn't know how to fix this hunk of junk. I'd rather have the modified one—but no, Jazz just had to ruin my fun."

"Who's Jazz?" Edward asked, never hearing the name before.

Danny hesitated, stopping in what he was doing as if confused and lost his concentration.

"No one important," Danny mumbled again and it was left at that.

It was a few more minutes before Danny tried to start the speeder again.

"Please work," he prayed quietly before pressing a few buttons.

The engine whirred silently for a moment, then the whole tub lifted from the ground and hovered right above the snow. Danny whooped from inside and gestured for Edward to join him.

"We are back in business," Danny cheered as Edward strapped himself in.

"You do know how to drive this thing right?" Edward asked, looking skeptical at all of the buttons and switches.

"No prob—we just need to disengage the—"

A giant inflatable likeness of a huge man in orange garb suddenly popped up in the driver's seat, right in Danny's lab and squishing the Halfa to the back of the chair. He phased through it to save himself suffocation by plastic.

"Hello everyone! This is your automated Jack Fenton pilot speaking. Remember, stay seated, buckle up, and pass the fudge!"

"Auto pilot," Danny finished his sentence lamely.

Edward saw a switch that said 'disengage Jack pilot', so he threw it and the thing began to deflate and slink back into the dash of the speeder.

"Thanks," Danny said and took control of the vehicle. "Now all we have to do is pass the Gorge of Eternal Pain, hook a right at Pariah's Castle, and avoid the Whirl Pool of Endless Nightmares and Pain."

"You're kidding right?" Edward asked, looking pale.

"Who's kidding?" Danny looked a little more serious than before as he guided the speeder away from the Far Frozen.


	15. Chapter 15

**_I've gotten so many requests for the next chapter and here it is! The muse if officially back-in fact, it's back so much that I might finish this with in the next two weeks. How's that? Also, if you're afraid the ghost/vampire is going to end, have no fear. The sequal is slowly melding in my secret plot book and should be up with the completion of this one. If there are enough reviews-I will post a sneak peak of the sequal with the last chapter of this cross over. So get reading so I can read your replys._**

* * *

"You know, if you take out the fact that every being in this dimension wants to kill me, this place isn't as bad as it seems."

Edward looked out of the Speeder and watched the endless swirls and wisps of Ghost Zone weather as they whirred through the dimension so unlike their own.

"Yeah, some places are really cool," Danny agreed, keeping his eyes forward. "But even those places have their own dangers. Maybe that's why ghosts have powers, to protect themselves. After all, a human wouldn't last long in here without help."

"Agreed," Edward said, grimacing at the memory of Walker dragging them in here and forcing him to watch Danny fight that giant. "Hey Danny, who was that ghost you fought back at the arena? You seemed to know it."

"Oh, yeah. Behemoth is—or was—the keeper of the Skeleton Key. Until it was stolen from him, then the guys in charge kind of demoted him to be Walker's pet," Danny explained. "They really shouldn't have done that, I mean it wasn't Behemoth's fault. However, the Observants are pompous, sorry-excuses-for-pin-cushions, and believe that when something goes wrong, someone has to pay for it, doesn't matter who, it just has be someone."

"Huh, sounds like the Voulturie," Edward murmured to himself. "So, what does this Skeleton Key do?"

"It can open any portal, any door, any safe, anywhere. The ultimate tool for a thief, or a treasure hunter."

"So, where is it now?"

"Sorry, can't tell yah, because not even the Observants know."

"But you do?"

Danny didn't say anything, but the sly smile on his face told Edward everything.

"Who stole it in the first place? I mean, Behemoth looked huge and well, terrifying. I wouldn't want to face him, even if I had my strength back."

"A very powerful, and mental, ghost named Plasmius," Danny answered, hardness coming into his voice—it sounded like it had met this ghost before and it hadn't been pleasant. "With that key, he let loose one of the worst enemies of both worlds—the ghost king, Pariah Dark. Which, if you look to your right, we are now passing pleasantly by. Notice the Gothic nature of the design of tortured ghosts and spilling guts on the rafters."

Edward did notice those, and the castle looked ready to skewer him and plant him over a fire to roast.

"If he got out, who put him back in?" Edward asked, the look of the castle alone made him doubt anything could stop a ghost so powerful.

"I did," Danny said, turning the speeder sharply to the right to circle the front of the castle. "No one else would so I stepped in."

"You put a lot of responsibility on your shoulders don't you?"

Danny didn't answer, and Edward wondered if he would answer at all, when the Halfa finally spoke up.

"It's there because no one else can handle it. I can do things other's can't Edward, it's my responsibility, no one else's."

"You make it sound like the universe charged you with that burden."

"Maybe it did, I know something did. How can you argue with me?" Danny turned to look at Edward solemnly. "It's the same thing with you and Bella."

"What? No it's not."

"Yes it is, think about it. Why, in all of the worlds and people out there, would you fall in love with Bella? Despite her last name, she is not very graceful. The other thing is that you're a vampire and I wonder how you stop yourself from feeding on her. It's a recipe for a natural disaster—unless something else is intervening and you were put with Bella for a reason. The only reason I can see is to protect her, she must have a greater destiny then you think—maybe you both do."

Edward stared out the window, thinking about what Danny said. For a goof-ball, he sure could think deep. It upset Edward to think of a being larger then himself, but in the end, he couldn't deny the existence of a greater being. He had lived long enough to see that man couldn't have been created by chance.

"How much longer until we get there?" Edward asked to get off subject.

"Oh, a little while yet," Danny said. "We still have to—"

The Speeder was suddenly jerked to the side, as if it had slammed into something, but Edward could only see clear green space from where he sat.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Something not good," Danny cleared up. "Hang on, this is going to be a bumpy ride."

Danny had the wheel in one hand and put his right on the thrusters. He pushed the handle forward and the Speeder shot out into the Ghost Zone at high speed, sending Edward back in his chair. He could feel the pressure of their speed as the gravity pushed him further back into the seat. Danny seemed unaffected by the speed, then again, he could probably fly faster than this.

The Speeder continued to go in a straight line, until Danny shoved the wheel to the right and they began to descend downward to the Zone's floor. Now, Edward had doubted that the Zone had a floor, but now he could see it through the mist. It looked like a bleak desert, only rockier and covered in tombstones and walking skeletons.

"Pull up!" he yelled at Danny, seeing they were traveling way to fast downward.

"He's right on top of us," Danny said, "I can't shake him. If I pull up, we're in big trouble."

"And if we go any further, we're in big trouble!" Edward pointed out, all the while, the land became larger and larger.

* * *

"Bella!"

Bella came from the door, to see what her dad needed. She had been trying to clean the dishes, but living with three guys instead of one was trying her patience with the grime and never-ending stack of plates. She was glad when her father called her away from her chore.

"I need to talk to you about Danny."

Then again, those dishes weren't going to clean themselves.

"What about him Dad?" Bella asked.

"I don't think he's Danny," Charlie shook his head. "The reports came back from a friend of mine and that can't be him."

"What do you mean? Of course it's Danny. Who else would it be?"

"A sick impersonator. The only record of a Danny Fenton in Amity Park—yes I checked the address you gave me too—is a death certificate. Daniel Fenton died in Amity Park almost twenty years ago."


	16. Chapter 16

**_Like I said, the muse is back!_**

* * *

Bella stood there and stared at her father, no comprehension coming to her. That couldn't be right. Danny had been writing letters to her for almost ever, and he didn't look almost forty. He sure didn't act like it. It couldn't be true, it just didn't add up.

"Don't worry honey," Charlie mistook the look on his daughter's face for horror. "We'll get that kid and he'll be very sorry he messed with my family."

"Dad, there has to be a mistake," Bella pleaded.

"Well, I'll double check the source, but stay away from that kid until I know for certain."

Of course Charlie had been keeping an eye on her all day, so calling the Cullens was the only thing she could do to get this information to them.

"What? Are you sure Bella?" Alice asked on the other end.

"I'm sure, that's what my dad came up with, but could you maybe do some hacking?"

Bella normally didn't like the idea of breaking the law, but in this case, they really needed some answers and bending the rules a little would be alright. Alice was gone only a second before coming back on the phone.

"Bella, I checked very data base I could—and that's all of them—and they all same the same thing. There is a death certificate for a Daniel Fenton in Amity Park living at that address on your letters," Bella's heart sank. "But, it also says that there was never a body recovered. Apparently, he disappeared and they did look for him, but there was no trace. He was declared dead six months after that."

"But the times don't add up. Danny isn't a thirty-four year old man," Bella said confused.

"Maybe his ghost powers have something to do with that," Alice thought. "I'll check the net for theories and such. In the mean time, keep your dad occupied. Oh—oh no."

"What? What is it Alice? Is something wrong?"

"Um, there's—something here Bella," Alice sounded surprised and very upset. "It talks about Danny's sister."

"What? Danny doesn't have a sister. He never said anything about a sister in his letters."

"Well, I would see why he wouldn't write about her. She died, a week before he disappeared from his home."

Bella stared at the table top, unable to take this information. Why would Danny never say he had a sister? Why hide it from them? Why hide _any _of this from them?

"How—how did she die?" Bella asked quietly.

"It says that it was under unknown circumstances, but ghosts were involved," Alice was quiet for a minute before speaking again. "That guy, Vlad Masters, he said that Danny had murdered a few young girls. Do you think people think Danny had something to do with his sister's death?"

"It wouldn't surprise me," Bella said without thinking. "A lot of people seem to judge Danny before knowing him."

"Well it seems he has more secrets then just his powers," Alice said, sounding like she was frowning. "Let's hope he and Edward get home soon."

* * *

"PULL UP!" Edward screamed, watching Danny struggle to do just that.

"We're going too fast," Danny yelled back. "Get those thrusters down."

Edward tried to pull back, but the handle broke apart from the rest of the machine when he tried to pull it back to slow the vehicle down.

"Darn it," Danny glared at the window. "I so want that updated Speeder!"

"What do we do?" Edward asked, watching the ground come up at them and waiting for impact.

"Pray," Danny said as he tried to pull the vehicle back up from its nose dive. "It might be the only thing that saves us now."

"You seem awfully calm with this death," Edward couldn't help but notice.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time," Danny said, closing his eyes and letting the wheel go.

Nothing could break them from their dive, they were going to plow straight down into the Zone's ground.

"I'm so sorry Jazz," Danny whispered brokenly.

The vehicle jerked violently, tossing both occupants in their seatbelts. Edward, who of course closed his eyes to wait for immanent doom, opened them back up again. He was surprised to see that they weren't dead, in fact they hadn't crashed into the ground. They were still suspended maybe forty feet above the tombstones.

"Well, that was lucky," Edward said, not knowing what else to say.

"This is bad," Danny said.

Edward looked at him to see Danny had his eyes open too, but they were filled with fear and not happiness at being saved. Then Edward remembered the thing they had been running from.

Spikes pierced the side of the Speeder and showed themselves to the guys as it crushed the metal. A huge chunk of the Speeder was thrown aside like trash as an angry yellow eyes peered into the hole. Spying the ghost and vampire, a great roar made both cover their ears.

"What is that thing?" Edward yelled in fright.

"Aragon, also known as the dragon ghost with a bad attitude."

"Dragon?"

Aragon threw the Speeder back up into his territory, meaning the guys went for a very wild and very bumpy ride. When the Speeder finally landed on Aragon's turf, it was bashed and dented into nonuse. Danny slowly crawled out the damaged vehicle, Edward did likewise.

"You okay?" Danny asked him.

"Other than feeling like I'm going to hurl, yes, no harm done—you?"

"I'm ticked off," Danny growled, looking in the sky for the black dragon. "Get low and stay low. I won't be able to help if he spots you."

Edward did as he was told, finding a big hunk of the Speeder to hide behind while Danny walked out to meet the dragon in the air. It wasn't long before Aragon came down to face his enemy. The dragon was huge, and really looked ticked off.

"What was with the throw bait breath?" Danny insulted.

"How else can I get your attention Phantom?" Aragon questioned, waving his tail in irritation.

"Unless you have something useful to say, which I doubt you do, then leave me alone," Danny demanded.

Aragon growled and brought his paw up to smash Danny into the ground, but Danny was faster than the slow, bulky dragon. He merely took two steps backward and watched the tip of Aragon's claws sink deep into the earth and get stuck fast. The dragon struggled to get his paw free, but Danny didn't give him the chance.

One well aimed blast to Aragon's head knocked the dragon out cold. The huge body was stunned for a moment before falling to the earth with a muffled thud. Edward stared at the dragon as he came out of his hiding spot. He couldn't see how one blast took out such a huge creature.

"Dragons have special pressure points," Danny said, when he caught Edward's stare. "Aragon still hasn't learned from the last time. Still, I'm kind of grateful that he saved us."

"Well, dragon aside, the Speeder is still busted," Edward looked over the bits and pieces of smoking metal and wires scattered all over the territory. "What do we do now?"


	17. Chapter 17

**_I did make an oopsy on the last chapter. Jazz is suppose to be dead, but that letter way back in the second chapter (it is the second chapter right?) I had completely forgotten about! Sorry about that. Her name wasn't suppose to come up until later. So sorry for the confusion, but it will be fixed. Okay, this one is kind of a filler, but it has not one but TWO large cliffies-oh, and another plot twist. _**

* * *

"Find the survival pack," Danny pointed to the wreckage of the Speeder to Edward. "I think we'll have to hoof it for a while. Can your leg take it?"

"I'll manage," Edward said, though he was really dreading the long walk he knew was coming.

He didn't know why the whole universe was against them. Were they never to make it back home? Edward missed his family and Bella terribly, plus he didn't know if he would make it out of here alive. This was s strange felling to him since he knew he was invincible in the human world. He had been unable to die for so long that being put somewhere he could easily die jarred him. He hadn't been himself lately, and he was in a different environment he knew nothing about. All of this was making him very uncomfortable and wary, but he was glad he was with Danny, otherwise, he would have perished a long time ago.

Edward found the pack easily enough. It was just as Danny described it—big, orange, and the large Fenton logo on it along with the face of man that had to be Danny's father. Edward was about to call out his find when he noticed Danny wasn't with him. Edward looked back over to the still sleeping dragon and watched in horror as Danny approached its mouth. His eyes got wide as Danny put his hand on the top of the dragon's snout. Nothing happened, but there was something odd about the whole exchange.

Danny had closed his eyes, as if he was sucking energy or waiting for some revelation to meet his mind. The dragon stayed the same as it had since Danny took it out. After a moment, Danny moved his hand away from the dragon and looked back up into the sky, as if something was going to fall out of it.

Edward looked up too, but saw nothing that could help them, only floating mist and doors.

"I found the pack!" Edward yelled, walking out of the wreckage with the bag slung over his shoulder.

"Good," Danny said, running up to meet him. "we're not that far from friends. They're just over that hill."

Danny had pointed in the distance to a large mound that looked to be made completely of rock. As Edward looked around him, he realized that most of the land that they had crashed on was completely made of rock. This could have been a desert of some kind, further into the middle.

Danny led them over the hill and stopped at the rise, looking down on an odd sight.

"Is that a maze?" Edward asked, looking down on the labyrinth in awe and curiosity.

"Yep, this is home of Pandora," Danny nodded. "Just don't make her mad, and don't touch anything."

Edward didn't have to be warned to anger any ghost. Being around in their home had somewhat desensitized him to the natural fear that plagued him whenever one was near, but that didn't stop a more powerful ghost from making him want to turn and flee. Strangely, he didn't want to flee with Danny around him. The young half-ghost seemed to help him cope with his fear, and in doing so, Edward slowly realized that they were becoming friends.

"Have you realized that we haven't argued once since we got here?" Edward asked Danny as they walked down the hill and towards the temple at the edge of the maze.

"I wouldn't count on that," Danny smiled grimly, "but we have gotten along better. Why do you think that is?"

"Well, in my experience, you tend to get with your enemies when you fight something that threatens you both," Edward said. "The wolves and my family don't get along well, but when Bella is threatened, we fight together to keep her safe, or if something threatens us all."

"Yeah, is that why you have the boundary?"

"Yes, it was a pact—wait, how did you know about that? I never told you about it?"

"Bella told me," Danny said easily, but Edward knew he was lying.

Edward and his family were the world' best fibbers, and Danny was just as good as them, but one fibber could tell when another good fibber wasn't telling the truth. Besides, when Danny realized Edward and Jacob weren't human, he had been with Edward's family the whole time. Danny had never been alone with Bella since the house explosion. Edward let it slide however, he was determined to know Danny's secrets and he would have to do that through more cunning then he was sure he was capable of.

"Danny, back on the Speeder, right before we were about to crash into the ground," Edward had Danny's attention now, "you seemed very calm about that death. Can you explain that to me?"

"No," Danny said with so much finality that Edward stopped for a minute in shock.

At times, Danny was young and carefree, like any normal teenager of this age; however, at other times, he seemed older then he looked. A great grief hung around him so strong that Edward could feel it even if Danny was blocking his feelings from leaking out into nature. Something about Danny wasn't quite right, ghosts and powers aside that is. It made Edward worry not only for his family, but for the young half-ghost as well. Keeping secrets bottled up for so long wasn't good on anybody.

"You coming or not?" Danny called out.

Danny had switched back to being a teen again. Edward shook his head and walked forward, shifting the bag on his shoulder.

"Pandora!" Danny knocked on one of the pillars. "It's Phantom and a friend. We seek your help."

In a flash of lightening, a giant woman in a dress and ancient Greek battle helmet with four arms appeared before both of them. Edward didn't gasp or yell, only his eyes grew wide in surprise and his hand dropped the pack on accident.

"Phantom," Pandora seemed happy to look upon the Halfa, "it's been too long my friend."

"Thank you for your hospitality Pan, but we need your help to get back to the human realm," Danny explained. "My friend and I need to get back there."

For the first time, Pandora looked at Edward and her gaze became calculating. He wasn't sure if the ghost was only judging him or getting ready to despise him. She seemed angry as she looked down on him. Finally, her gazing done, she turned back to Danny and sighed.

"Very well, I'll permit you little pet into my home, but if he makes a mess, you must clean it up."

"Pet?" Edward asked himself as Pandora turned around and walked into the temple.

"Uh, some ghosts, especially the old ones, consider some things as pets," Danny explained. "I know Pandora has a few centaurs running around, and a minotaur too. I guess vampires are pets."

"So, I'm like your dog or something?" Edward growled.

"Hey, I already have a dog man. Just go along with it for now. Pandora has portals all over the place, one of them could get us to Clockwork."

They too walked into the temple, catching up to Pandora quickly. She didn't have to ask where they wished to go. Pandora knew Danny well and knew where he wanted to go. She led them to a portal hidden behind a large potted plant.

"This will take you to Clockwork," Pandora said.

"Thank you," Danny bowed deeply. "I'll let Clockwork know of your generosity."

"I just hope that pet of yours is house broken," Pandora said and walked off so they could be on their way.

"Housebroken!" Edward screeched, embarrassed and angered at such a thought.

"Come on," Danny grabbed his arm and pulled the vampire next to the portal, "we need to get going."

Edward jumped through first. He walked through, felt the coldness of passing through worlds, and saw a giant clock tower on the side he came out of, but it was only for a split second. His sight tumbled down and so did his body. He kept flipping over and over, flailing for something to grab on to, but there was nothing but air. Edward was falling towards the Zone's floor, for the second time that day.

* * *

Bella was at the Cullens that day. Jacob had given her a ride on his back since Charlie wasn't leaving her side. Jacob said that he was going to hang out with Bella by the beach, but then the two bolted for the large white house on the outskirts of Forks to avoid the chief of police.

"Anything new?" Bella asked as she came into the house.

"None," Carlisle said, shaking his head.

Bella's heart sank, when she felt Jacob by her side, in his human form.

"We'll find them Bella," he reassured her.

She was thankful for him being there, but she wanted Edward and Danny back. Words were beginning to sound hollow to the girl. Then Jacob lifted his head suddenly and the vampires froze what they were doing.

Bella knew that someone was here. She turned towards the door and waited for it to open. The door slowly clicked open and they all were silent at who stood there.

"Danny?" Bella asked, looking at the boy.

"Who else?" the boy in the door asked, his all-too-familiar smile gracing all doubts from Bella's mind.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Are you guys ready for some questions answered and a big bloody battle? Well . . . you got to wait until the next chapter for that-but enjoy this builder! **_

* * *

"Ed!"

Edward stopped his decent moments after it began. He didn't get very far since the mist was still shrouding the ground from his eyes. He also became very aware of the pain in his bad leg and bit his tongue from crying out. He was also hanging upside down.

"Call me 'Ed' one more time," Edward growled as he looked up at Danny who had grabbed him by the ankle, "and I'll be sure you lose a hand."

"Sorry _Eddie,_" Danny grinned down at his friend. "Just hang on, Clockwork's place isn't far."

Edward noticed that he had lost the pack in his fall, but it didn't seem terribly important now.

"I told you random portals were unpredictable," Danny said. "If I had know that one opened up into thin air, I wouldn't have let you go first."

"Forget about it," Edward shrugged it off, "just get me down."

Danny floated into Clockwork's place and set the vampire gently on the tiled floor. Edward looked up and couldn't help but noticed the large array of clocks on the walls. Each one ticked and tocked, telling different times—probably for different time zones. He also noticed the ominous feel the whole castle had, but he was oddly comforted here. He knew nothing could get in and hurt him, not unless the owner wanted harm to come to his guests.

"Welcome you two," Edward spun around at the voice.

A very old ghost greeted them, his staff supporting his upper half as he leaned against it. His smile was warm and friendly as Danny went up to him and bowed in respect—Edward really didn't know what to do.

"Now why all the formality?" Clockwork asked the Halfa.

Danny got back up just as the form of the ghost changed into a chubby child. Edward blinked but nothing else—he was to use to strange things happening to him now. Clockwork held out his hand, but Danny seemed to hesitate.

"It's alright," Clockwork whispered.

Danny shook Clockwork's hand, but it was a quick jerk and he pulled away just as quickly as he grabbed the ghost's hand. Edward found the exchange odd.

"And you Edward," Clockwork said, floating up to the vampire. "You can take that brace off now. This place exists out of time, therefore, you are as you should be here."

"He's right," Danny nodded. "Your eyes are golden again."

Edward gingerly touched his busted leg and found it perfectly sound. With a smile, he broke the brace off with his familiar strength and threw the pieces off to the side.

"Much better," he muttered and joined the ghosts over by the large mirror thing on a dais.

"Clockwork, Aragon tried to get at me," Danny told the master of time.

The ghost turned young man nodded and pointed his staff at the mirror. There it showed the inside of the Cullen house, Bella hugging Danny at the door and dragging him in.

"No!" Danny snarled at the image. "He found me so soon."

"He thinks he's found you," Clockwork corrected. "He'll use the same method as he did before."

"Get me there! Get me there now!" Danny shouted, backing up to run into the mirror.

"Wait!" Edward shouted, making both ghosts look at him. "What in the name of all that is holy is going on here?"

"Tell him," Clockwork seemed to demand out of Danny.

"Why should I? This doesn't concern him!" Danny pointed at Edward while talking to the time ghost.

"It concerns them all! Why else would I purposely lead you to them?" Clockwork argued.

"I've had enough of your tricks!" Danny shouted, his face red and the hint of an accent coming out of his mouth.

"If you knew they were tricks, why did you fall into them?" Clockwork asked calmly.

"In all of the bloody, pig-gutted things to say, you say that!" Danny yelled, and there was most certainly an accent there this time—an Irish one.

Danny did say his mother was full Irish, perhaps he had been born there at an early age and had moved to America with his parents at a later age. Sometimes, when people got angry or scared, accents would come out without their knowledge.

"Yes," Clockwork said, still calm, "I say that Daniel."

"I don't have time for this," Danny said angrily and got ready to jump into the portal.

Edward grabbed Danny by the shoulder and held him there for a second.

"What is going on Danny? Why do you have an accent all of a sudden? And what secrets are you keeping from me?" the vampire asked.

Danny looked into Edward's eyes and tried to make him back down, but the vampire was too use to his tricks and only glared back.

"I hate to interrupt," Clockwork cut in, "but Danny, you do know I will send you there when you are needed. Right now, they are safe. You must tell Edward the truth."

"I haven't been lying to them," Danny said, accent gone and he looked very tiered and dejected.

"Then the whole truth," Edward encouraged. "Come on Danny, what's so terrible that you have to keep it hidden from me? Does it have to do with touching people? I saw how you greeted Clockwork earlier."

Danny's eyes registered surprise that Edward had noticed that. Clockwork didn't seemed surprised in the least, but he shouldn't have to be.

Danny sighed and looked at his shoes.

"I guess I can tell you," Danny said. "You've stuck with me for a long time and trusted me. I guess it's time I trusted you."

Edward nodded and waited for Danny to continue.

"Ed, I'm the ghost of all secrets."

* * *

"Danny!" Bella yelled in surprise and ran over to him.

She grappled him in a hug and he hugged her back.

"But, where's Edward?" Alice asked, coming up to question him.

"He's still trapped," Danny said guiltily. "I couldn't get him out, that's why I came, to get you guys."

"Where is he?" Emmet grabbed Danny by the shoulders and shook him hard. "Tell me where my brother is!"

"Put him down Emmet!" Carlisle told the large vampire.

Emmet let Danny go and the boy looked ready to rip the vampire's head off his shoulders, but it disappeared quickly.

"Get ready for a hike," Danny said. "He's out in the mountains somewhere."

"Right, let's go," Carlisle nodded and started to form a plan in his head.

The others followed him into the garage to get the cars ready, but the failed to notice the red glint in Danny's eyes and the evil smile that past his face.

"Fools," he muttered to himself in delight and followed them to the garage.


	19. Chapter 19

**_To me, this is a very suckky chapter! But this is also the revelation chapter. The secrets are reveeled! well most of them anyway. I really need feedback on this one-and if you get the reviews up to at least 125, I'll give you the sneak-peak of the sequel!_**

* * *

"Um, he's not saying anything," Danny wrung his hands as he watched the blink expression on Edward's face.

"Give him another few seconds," Clockwork said. "I'll leave you alone to talk."

Danny waited with the vampire as Clockwork vanished, leaving the friends alone.

"What did you just say?" Edward asked after a moment.

"I'm the ghost of all secrets? Well, Secret Keeper is the official title," Danny said, sounding like he wanted to use air quotes but didn't dare for fear of something happening to him.

"Uh hu," Edward said doubtfully, "and what does this special position entail?"

"I touch people, I instantly know their deepest, darkest desires and dreams," Danny said, walking over to the mirror on the dais. "I also know secrets after the holder has died and passed on. So I don't have to touch those people, but ghosts and humans—and apparently things of legend—I have to come into physical contact with. I am the Keeper of Secrets, therefore, I know the secrets of everyone, past and present."

Edward only stared at Danny, his doubts becoming solid that Danny was delusional. No one could know the secrets of the whole world. It was utterly ridiculous!

"You doubt me," Danny said, shaking his head, "I don't want to prove it to you, but I guess I must."

Danny touched the mirror and it instantly flared to life. A picture came to the screen, a picture that instantly had Edward almost fainting on the spot.

"How could you know that?" he asked in horror.

"I told you, I am the Keeper of Secrets," Danny said, taking his hand from the mirror. "I know all of your secrets Edward, every single one."

"I believe you, no one could know about that," Edward shook his head in amazement and fear.

Danny was telling the truth, the horrible truth.

"I know the secrets not only of earth, but of the Ghost Zone as well," Danny said when Edward had a minute to calm down. "Because of my knowledge, it makes me the most sought out ghost in both realms. I have incredible power Edward, power I dare not unleash upon anyone, but at times I must use it. One of those times is now."

"The vision in the mirror," Edward said, remembering what Clockwork had showed them a moment ago. "That guy looked exactly like you, but he wasn't you. Was he?"

"Well, not exactly," Danny rubbed the back of his neck. "I know that this will sound odd, but trust me when I say it's true. He's a clone."

"A what?"

"A clone, made by an old enemy of mine that's come back to capture me."

"And why does he want to do that?"

Danny slapped his forehead in hopelessness.

"Hello! Secret Keeper! Pay attention Ed! The guy wants to know the truth of all life. What makes everything tick and stuff like that."

"And you know the secret of life?" Edward questioned somewhat doubtful again, but willing to listen.

"I do, but it will destroy anyone else who isn't prepared for it. Plasmius doesn't know what he's in for."

"Plasmius? The guy who woke the Ghost King with the Skeleton Key? He's the guy that wants the secret of life?"

"Are you getting the weight of the situation yet?" Danny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, okay, don't be so sarcastic. What does the clone have to do with this?"

"This clone is an exact copy of me. The only things that separate him and me are two things. One, his mind is completely mess up, and two, there can only be one Secret Keeper in the world and the universe allowed only me to be that somebody. Plasmius thinks that if he kills me, the clone will inherit my power. With all of the secrets at his disposal, he'll be unstoppable."

"And he wants to use my family at leverage," Edward growled. "He has to be stopped."

"And we will stop him, but first, we need to get a little leverage of our own," Danny smiled cruelly.

Danny morphed again before Edward, only this time the vampire was shocked, then a cruel smile came upon his own face.

"Oh I like where this is going."

* * *

"Where exactly is Edward Danny?" Bella asked him as the vampire prepped the vehicles for a long ride up through the hills.

"Uh, I'm not sure," the impostor said. "I'll have to lead you to him by flight."

"Will the cars get through?" Emmet asked.

"Oh, I'll make sure of that," Danny grinned, somewhat ugly.

The grin was wiped off his face in an instant however when he saw the figure standing in the doorway. Bella caught his look and turned and gasped herself.

"Edward!"

Everyone stopped to look at the vampire who walked into the garage. Edward looked around and smiled reassuringly.

"I'm fine guys, you don't have to go gallivanting off to rescue me," Edward walked over to Bella and took her hands in his. "I've missed you."

"Me too," Bella blinked, unsure of what to do.

If she wasn't so confused and doubtful, she would have thrown herself on her boyfriend. She looked into Edward's eyes, to try and find answers, but something was wrong with them. She wasn't sure what, but something was wrong with this whole picture.

A force came between them and Danny stood between Edward and Bella.

"You can't trust him," Danny accused, pointing at Edward. "He's an imposter."

Now everyone was confused.

"You're one to talk," Edward scoffed. "We both know you're not the real Danny."

Bella backed away, frightened of this exchange. The vampires got between her and the two who supposedly weren't Edward and Danny.

It should be noted that once this commotion started, Cujo woke up from his regeneration nap and prowled over to the garage door. Minnie did likewise, sniffing the air carefully, looking for anything unusual. When Cujo smelled the two down in the garage facing each other, his tail wagged and he jumped down the steps and up to the being known as Edward. Minnie slinked like a shadow and got between Edward and Danny, hissing at who should have been her master.

The imposter Danny backed off, not wanting to deal with two angry ghost animals.

"You can't be Edward!" Danny shouted, slowly backing away to the door.

"Really?" Edward asked as Minnie jumped onto his shoulder. "Minnie seems to like me just fine, and last I checked, she liked my energy since I'm not human."

Danny's eyes bugged at this news, his shock evident.

"What? You didn't know that?" Edward asked mockingly.

While the Cullens were sure that wasn't Edward, they were even more sure that the impostor wasn't Danny. Jacob was the first to move, jumping behind Danny and grabbing the impostor around the arms and lifting him up so he couldn't run off. However, the copy fought dirty. He shoved his elbow in Jacob's gut and forced the werewolf's hold on him to release. Danny jumped over the fallen werewolf and ran towards the door, phasing through the door to the outside.

"Get him!" Emmet growled.

"Oh he's not going to get far," Edward said, pushing Minnie off of his shoulder and walking calmly towards the door.

He opened it up and the vampires, plus human and werewolf, gasped again. There was Edward, holding up a thermos with a green design on it.

"Two of them?" Rosalie asked. "One was bad enough."

"No, it's just me," the real Edward said, walking up to them and handing the fake the thermos.

The fake Edward seemed to melt before their eyes before Danny appeared in full Phantom form, thermos in hand and triumphant smile on his face.

"Okay, I'm confused," Emmet admitted.

"It's simple," Danny turned to the vampires. "I went in, disguised as Edward to throw the copy off guard and catch him more easily. And, if he got violent, I would be able to handle him. Plus I just like messing with his head."

"So, you're the real Danny?" Alice asked. "And you're the real Edward?"

Both nodded.

"Where have you been!" Bella threw herself at Edward. "We've been so worried."

"Not a nice place," Edward shivered. "Let's go inside and we'll tell you everything."

Once inside, Edward told his family what exactly happened to him in the Ghost Zone—needless to say, they were horrified.

"Human?" Alice asked, awed by her brother's story. "Ghosts can make us human again?"

"It's not recommended," Danny said pointedly. "We can turn you back to what you _should _be. With Edward, it would be a hundred and seventeen year old man. He would be dust once he bit a ghost."

"The same goes for all of you," Edward warned. "Besides, we have bigger things to worry about."

Danny told them about Plasmius and his wants as well as revealing what his powers were—the powers of the Secret Keeper. They all stared in awe at him too, to dumbfounded to really speak. That is, until Rosalie spoke her own questions.

"We found out a few things about you too fly-boy," the female vampire snapped. "Like the death certificate for Daniel Fenton that died twenty years ago in Amity Park."

"I already knew you knew that," Danny snapped back. "Don't make me regret saving you."

Rosalie looked away, but she didn't speak up again.

"And that I can explain," Danny said while Edward gave him a questioning glance. "You didn't think I would give you all of my secrets at once did you?"

Edward shrugged.

"Twenty years ago, I ran from home, and never returned," Danny said quietly. "It was around the time I learned that I was the Secret Keeper. I came back home to find my sister dead in the house. I still don't know what happened to Jazz, but I knew it was a ghost. I could feel the signature still in the air, but it was quickly fading.

"Unfortunately, my parents found me with Jazz's body and thought I did it—Phantom did it that is. They chased me for days, until they finally caught me. I told them the truth then, that I was their son, that I didn't kill Jazz, but they didn't believe me.

"Clockwork saved me then, took me in too. I lived in the Ghost Zone for the past twenty years trying to forget everything that happened to me. So I trained, and learned. I became strong, but my problems didn't go away. I decided I should come back, and Forks seemed like a good place to start."

"But, how come you don't look a day over seventeen?" Alice asked, feeling terribly sorry for Danny since she too had a sister—but she never remembered her.

"With my grief and guilt, I stopped aging. My ghost side became more cemented in that aspect of my character. I'm more ghost then human now Alice, but I will never forget my humanity. I need it to keep me sane."

"But, how could you write letters to me if you weren't even on earth?" Bella asked, completely confused now.

"Clockwork wanted me to keep some ties with earth, knowing it would benefit me in the future. He had me write those pen pal letters to you since your second grade year. It helped me remember the better times of my past," Danny smiled warmly at her. "You helped me in many ways of the years Bella."

The girl blushed and looked down, happy, yet creped out that her pen pal had been way older then her and in a different dimension. It was a little spooky to know.

"Anything else we should know?" Jasper asked.

"No, not right now anyway," Danny said. "Now, if you don't mind, I need to take a nap."

"One more thing," Carlisle spoke up before Danny closed his eyes. "What is that thing in the thermos?"

"Oh, my clone," Danny said simply.

"Your what?" Alice asked, looking scared.

"My clone, it's Plasmius's weapon. Oh no!"

The house suddenly shook, the floor becoming encased and a red fog.

"Daniel, come out and give me what is mine!"


	20. Chapter 20

_**Yes, this is late, but I was gone for the whole week at Challenge in Columbus, Ohio. So enjoy this and there should be two more chapters before it is finished! And on one more note-if you really pay attention, it really does look like a skirt!**_

* * *

Everyone—except Danny since he was stuck in the middle of the room on the couch—pressed up against a wall, wide-eyed at the red smog that slowly filled up the room like water might do in a glass. Danny looked frightened himself, but more for the others then himself. Cujo whined and hid under the couch, Minnie joining him with a hiss.

"This is not the place," Danny said under his breath. "Stay here!"

With that command, he disappeared from sight. Everyone else tried to stay composed, but it was hard with all of the negative energy rolling through the walls and into their bones. Edward surprisingly found it easier to beat down his natural fright. He chalked it up to being in the Ghost Zone and being next to Danny for so long that he might be desensitizing to it; however, this new ghost was much different than any other ghost Edward had met, so full of malice and hate.

"I need to help Danny," he said out loud to Bella who was clinging to him in her own human-induced fright.

"He said to stay here!" Bella yelled at him. "Besides, what can you do Edward? This ghost can pulverize you."

"Yeah, he could," Edward nodded, "but I owe Danny my life Bella, I can't leave him out there on his own."

A loud blood-curdling scream ripped through their ears. Edward wasn't sure what had happened, but it sounded like Danny was hurt badly. A quick glance at the window showed the new crater in their front yard, Danny pulling himself out of the hole only to collapse with his lower half still stuck in the ground.

"Edward don't!" Alice yelled at him before he moved forward, having seen what he was about to do a split second before it actually happened.

"We got to help him!" Edward yelled back at his family before he dived through the window and broke the glass rather cleanly.

The noise was enough to rouse Danny from his weak sleep and he lifted his head to see Edward right next to him.

"Get back," the ghost protested weakly as the vampire pulled him to his feet.

"You're not going to fight this creep by yourself," Edward argued.

He turned around, about to take Danny into the protectiveness of the woods and hopefully lure the new ghost away from the house, but said ghost was right in his face the moment he turned. Edward jumped back in surprise, Danny groaning from the sudden jerk of flying ten feet back in a few seconds.

"What do we have here?" the traditional-vampire-looking ghost said, staring at Edward with hungry red eyes. "Oh I've read books about your kind, boy, but I never thought I would have the pleasure of feasting on one of you."

The ghost raised his black-gloved hands, sharp claws growing from them, ready for slicing. Edward hesitated, looking between the house and the woods. He couldn't outrun this ghost, it was too fast and too strong for him. Plus, with being so close to this thing, Edward's better side was saying flee like a scared rabbit, and he was tempted to agree with it. This thing was huge and blood-thirsty, he had faced vampires with this kind of nature, and him being on the other side of those slavering fangs was a déjà-vu moment as he remembered the Ghost Zone and his first encounter with Walker.

Only this time, Danny was the one tired and tied up and Edward was holding all the cards. It was his move and he didn't like any of his choices. Each outlet lead to running somewhere, where they would ultimately be rundown and killed by this monster, or surrendering right now and hoped that this thing was capable of mercy.

No such luck with the second option.

_Leave me_, Edward looked down at Danny, wondering why he was hearing his thoughts all of a sudden. _I'm a bit of a telepath myself_, Danny answered while bringing his head up to look Edward in the eyes. _Leave me Edward, I've been waiting for this for a long time, I'm not worth your life. No life is worth another, remember? _

Edward did remember Danny saying something like that a while back, but in a way, Danny was going against his own words. Danny continually saved Edward's life in the Ghost Zone, he was always putting his own life in front of others.

_My life isn't worth anything, _Danny said mentally. _I have nothing to lose._

_I'm not going to lose a friend, _Edward thought with conviction.

"Hey ugly!" Edward yelled at the enemy. "I've seen some disgraceful excuses for vampires before, but you really take the cake!"

"Excuse me?" the ghost asked, his voice very angry and low.

"Yeah, you heard me! No vampire in his right mind would wear a skirt!"

"Did you just use banter?" Danny asked weakly from Edward's side.

"I guess you're rubbing off on me," Edward shrugged, smirking down at his friend.

"Yeah, but my stupidity didn't rub off on you, that was all your own. You idiot."

"You idiot!" the enemy yelled angrily. "It's a lab coat!"

"Could have fooled me!" Edward chided, propping Danny more vertically beside him. "And those fangs? Please! I've seen better ones that light up in the dark!"

The enemy snarled like an angry wild animal and charged. Edward couldn't follow the path, but he didn't need to since it was straight at him. The ghost slammed into his chest like a thousand wreaking balls, separating him from Danny and throwing him back a couple hundred of feet, slamming his back into a tree. The tree wasn't the painful part since it was uprooted and fell as someone had taken an axe to it, but Edward knew a few ribs were broken, if not his whole upper back. He coughed painfully and tried to right himself, but the enemy was on him before he could scramble away. The gloved hands grabbed his hair and lifted him into the air, a chill crawling down Edward's spine as if he was being poked at with thousands of fiery needles.

"No one insults me," the vampire knock-off growled.

A howl broke through their tension and before Edward knew it, he was being dropped and kicked to the side by a heavy boot. He heard snarling and growling of a large animal, probably Jacob in wolf mode, as well as the shouts of the enemy being torn at viciously. There was a massive smack, a loud whine, and a large shadow that flew over Edward's head. He followed the mass and saw Jacob hit a tree hard with his chest and fall motionlessly to the ground.

"Jacob," Edward tried to call, but the pain in his chest was too powerful to bring any words to his mouth.

"Now, where were we before that mutt interrupted?" the enemy asked almost too casually and grabbed Edward's hair again.

"Put him down."

Edward saw Danny standing there, still looking as if he got back from being thrown by a tornado, but otherwise, he was there and looking rather pissed off.

"How many times do I have to kill you?" the ghost muttered darkly and threw Edward to the side roughly again.

Danny's eyes grew brighter at the action and he snarled in challenge.

"You might have lost almost all of your humanity Plasmius, but I still have mine intact," Danny took up a position that would be foreign to anyone on this earth. "Let's end this just between you and me, like it should have been a long time ago."

"Yes, but you ran before it could be finished," Plasmius mocked.

Edward stirred weakly in the dirt and fixed his eyes on Danny and Plasmius. The enemy took up a similar position to Danny's and all the vampire could do was watch as the two ghosts battled it out. The two circled for a moment, gauging the reaction of the other before attacking.

"I know you had something to do with her death," Danny said as the two circled. "I didn't feel your signature in her room, but I knew you were there—it had your stink all over it."

Plasmius chuckled darkly, "It took you that long to figure it out?"

"Like you said, I ran away, but I'm done running and you are going down."

"All of those years with the monks did little to shut your mouth Daniel," Plasmius mocked, but there was a tightness of fear behind his voice that made Edward wonder if Danny was really getting to this guy. "Show me some action instead of the inside of your throat."

"How about I show you both?" Danny asked, before taking a deep breath.

Edward recognized what was going to happen and covered his ears quickly. When the Wail was released, the enemy was thrown back along with many trees that were being uprooted. The whole ground was moving back with the force of the power, but Edward saw Danny was visibly being drained of his power, and probably his life. When the Wail stopped, there was a visible stretch of bare land for about a mile, the enemy ghost being at the end of that trench. Danny fell to his knees and panted heavily, looking pale and weak.

"Get out of here," Danny said when he got his breath back.

"I'm not leaving you behind," Edward said, trying to stand.

"He'll be back any minute," Danny warned, watching a black speck rise from the ground and start to come back at them.

"You got to know how to beat this guy," Edward said, holding his side. "You are the ghost of all secrets. What's his weakness?"

Danny shook his head slowly, "I can't get near him, I can't touch him. I don't know his secrets."

"What about the clone's?"

"They're no good. Plasmius knows better than that. Besides, the thermos blew up in my face when Plasmius attacked. The thermos and the clone are utterly destroyed. I don't know what to do."

"What about those secret powers you were telling me about at Clockwork's? Can't you use them?"

"Yeah, but for that to happen, I need to pull energy from the sources around me, and I can't be picky about them."

Edward got what Danny was saying—in order to beat Plasmius, Danny would have to pull energy from everything around him, including Edward and Jacob who was still laying by the tree he had hit.

"Then do it," Edward said with clenched teeth.

"But—"

"Don't argue!" Edward yelled at him. "Just take what you need."

Danny looked up again and saw that Plasmius was very close now. Danny nodded, seeing no other choice but still reluctant to do so. He slowly stood up and held his hands to his sides, taking a deep breath and holding it. Then he closed his eyes and brought his hands together, his fingertips pressing against each other in pyramid shape. A crazed wind rustled the trees for a second before everything seemed to slow down, as time itself was running out of batteries.

Edward didn't see a significant effect in Danny, but he could feel it in himself. After he had gathered the strength to stand up, it was lost again. The vampire slowly sank to his knees, then to his hands, as all of the life around him bended towards Danny as if physically pulled towards him.

An angry growl made Edward look up and gasp as he saw the enemy make a beeline for Danny who seemed oblivious to everything around him.

"Look out!" Edward warned.

Danny's eyes flashed open and he built up a green ball in his hand and sent it flying in Plasmius' face. The action was so quick that Edward sat in shock, trying to put everything together as the smoke settled and a figure dropped to the earth like a rock. Edward knew that Danny wasn't pulling his energy anymore, but he felt so weak he could have been human again. His vision was getting fuzzy and it was hard to comprehend what was happening around him, but he knew Danny was beating the enemy right now.

A giant wet nose was pushed into his face and it helped to jolt Edward back into the present. He felt on the verge of passing out. A whine pierced his eardrum and he looked up to see a very fuzzy Jacob staring down at him.

"Help Danny," he said weakly to the wolf. "I'll be fine."

He felt the earth shake as Jacob took off to help the ghost. Then more snarls and screams echoed in the woods as Edward slowly sank closer to the dirt and started to pass out.


	21. Chapter 21

_**One more chapter and it is done! **_

* * *

Vlad was struggling to his feet when Danny kicked the ghost in the side, sending the enemy flying into a tree about ten feet away. The younger of the half ghosts was furious and pulsing with so much energy that he found it almost like holding the sun in his core. The rumor of vampire energy being tasty wasn't a lie, now Danny could see why so many ghosts had been after Edward in the first place. With this much energy pulsing through one body, they could be another Pariah Dark.

"Give it up Vlad, you aren't going to beat me this time," Danny yelled at him, filling his hands with energy that was nearly glowing white.

"I bet you can't say the same for your little friend," Vlad smiled weakly, getting to his feet and staring over Danny's shoulder.

Keeping one hand trained on Vlad, Danny turned around and saw a giant black wolf with Edward in its teeth. Further inspection of the wood around them showed the whole pack blocking them in, surrounding them like a giant furry net with teeth.

"What did you do?" Danny demanded of Vlad.

"Well, after I visited the Cullen residence, I stopped by the reserve. Their primitive minds are so easily turned," Vlad chuckled, snapping his fingers when he was finished.

Two wolves to Danny's unprotected right jumped from their places with snarls. Danny brought his hand around and blasted them back, but Vlad was on him just as the attack ended. Danny kicked at his enemy, but Vlad flew out of the way, sending a ray of his own into Danny's gut and causing him to create a hole in the dirt. As Danny crawled out of the hole, he saw the pack closing in on them. Jacob was on his feet, but looked wobbly from hitting his head on the bark.

"Jacob, get Edward away from here," Danny commanded him.

Jacob looked around and spotted the vampire in Sam's teeth, but he didn't understand what was going on.

"They're being overshadowed Jake!" Danny yelled when he saw the wolf wasn't moving. "You got to fight them!"

However, Danny didn't fully understand the loyalty of the pack. Jacob couldn't attack his brothers. He could still hear their thoughts, but they were all skewed and wrong. It was giving the last free wolf a major headache.

Giving up on Jacob, Danny rushed the black wolf head first and smashed his fist into the jaw of the animal. Sam fell instantly, letting Edward go as he met the earth. Danny picked Edward up and slung him over this cold shoulder. Jacob ran up to his side, facing his pack and backing up with Danny as the wolves advanced with Vlad in the front.

"I think the tables have turned Daniel," Vlad said, smiling cruelly. "Just give me what I want and you can go. I'll even leave you that little snack you didn't finish."

Danny scowled at Vlad, not answering.

"What, no rise-crack?" Vlad baited.

Danny turned invisible, knowing it wasn't going to fool Vlad for long.

"Run!" he told Jacob and turned tail himself.

Unfortunately, he and Jake went in separate directions, but that did have to split up the pack. Vlad sent half after the other wolf and half after Danny. The young ghost poured on the speed, heading straight for the Cullens' house. The wolves didn't seem interested in pursuing him since they had stopped at the creek separating the house and the woods. Danny turned to visibility when they were gone.

"What happened?" Edward asked, slowly getting his strength back.

"Vlad's taken control of the wolf pack," Danny explained. "He's overshadowed them all."

"What about Jacob?"

"He got away, but I don't know if they caught him or not. They'll know where he is because of the link they all share."

"We need to go after them."

"You can't even stand on your own," Danny reprimanded him. "Come on, we need to regroup and think of a real plan."

"What happened?" Carlisle panic at seeing Edward in such a state.

"Long story," Danny groaned, letting the vampire take his burden and then crashing into a chair himself. "And it doesn't have a happy ending."

"You look like someone put you into a blender and set it to chop," Emmet commented. "And what's up with Edward? Is he okay?"

"He will be," Danny said, closing his eyes. "He just needs some rest and he'll be as good as new."

"But what about Jacob?" Bella asked him. "He went after you guys."

"I don't know. I just hope he got away."

"From what?"

"His own pack. Plasmius overshadowed them all."

There was a stunned silence, then Danny saw that they weren't comprehending what he was saying.

"Overshadowing is when you take over a person's mind and body," he explained. "Plasmius can multiply himself into hundreds if he wants to; with the copies, he can take over the bodies of all the wolves—and he did. We had to fight them off to get away alive. I didn't try to hurt them, but if it means defeating Plasmius, then I might have too."

"You don't think he got Jake?" Bella asked, worried.

"I don't know, I hope not. His pack isn't loyal to him anymore. Only to Plasmius. He won't fight them, that much I know. If he doesn't fight, then they will get him, no questions asked."

Bella sank down onto the couch, unable to stand up anymore. She looked sick and Danny regretted his words, but they were truth.

"Will he go away?" Alice asked, her voice a whisper. "Will he just give up and go?"

"No," Danny said sadly. "He's stubborn and efficient. Now that he's found me, he'll stop at nothing to get what he wants."

"So what do we do?" Jasper asked him, looking ready to fight. "What's the plan of action?"

"Nothing, you guys aren't going to fight," Danny said looking Jasper in the eye to drill home his point. "I'll leave, and make a show of it. He'll follow me and leave you all alone. I'm the only thing he wants, he'll leave the wolves and you all alone if I go."

"No he won't," Edward said weakly from the couch where Carlisle was examining him curiously. "What's to stop him coming back and feeding on us to make himself stronger? He saw what happened when you took from me, he'll come here to get power, drain us all like midnight snacks."

"Wait you fed off of Edward?" Bella asked, sounding appalled.

"He insisted," Danny pointed at the now smirking vampire. "I wouldn't have had to if big-mouth here didn't insult him."

"I didn't insult him, I was stating facts of truth," Edward argued.

"You said he was wearing a skirt!"

"Details, details," Edward waved it off. "But back on subject—what are we going to do about him?"

"I don't know," Danny admitted. "I need to get my strength back, think of a plan."

He didn't get the chance. A large explosion rocked the country side, making the occupants of the house look around and wonder what was going on. Danny bolted from his seat and over to one of the large windows. He growled a flare of energy in his palm.

"He's attacking the town!" Danny yelled.

They all got up in a hurry and pushed to see out the window. Below in Forks, large pillars of smoke rose from the ground and fire lighted the houses in a sickly glow. Everyone didn't say a thing, they were too scared and frightened to even think of much.

"I'll stop him," Danny said, making everybody look at him. "I'll need your help Bella. I need you to call your dad, make him pull back from that guy."

"He won't listen to me," Bella argued.

"Then make him listen! He'll only get himself killed. Guys, I need you to tell me where the most ominous place in this whole county is," Danny turned to the vampires. "You all know it inside and out, I need you to lead me there as soon as possible."

"What about Edward?" Bella asked.

"He'll need to stay here, he can't fight in his condition. Rose, keep an eye on him, make sure he stays in the house."

"What makes you think I will?" Rose bit back.

Danny was in her face within the blink of an eye, making the female back up a few steps in surprise.

"You will do as I say or I will push you aside and find someone else suitable for the job," Danny growled at her, eyes burning. "He was ready to give up his life for me, you had better do the same or you will die alone."

Rose only nodded and backed away, not wanting to argue any more.

"So what's the plan?" Jasper asked again.

"Time to form an army of our own," Danny smirked as he lead them outside.


	22. Chapter 22

**_It is finished!_**

* * *

Danny hoped that Bella could get her dad to listen to her. He would just end up killing himself if he went up against Vlad. It was times like these that Danny wished he had Valerie with him. Sure she might have blasted at him, but at least she would have blasted at Vlad first. For some reason, she had it in more for Vlad then she did for Danny. It had confused him at first, but then he decided it didn't matter. He was never able to touch her, even with her suit on when they grappled; the high tech somehow blocked his powers.

"This is it," Alice said, knocking his mind back to the present.

The vampires had led him to a large clearing. It looked as if a large fire had burned away most of the forest and it was all just now growing back. He could also feel what he was looking for.

"You all need to stand back, and watch out what comes up beneath your feet," he warned them, standing still and his arms in front of him.

"What does he mean by that?" Emmet muttered, rolling his eyes to the sky.

When the ground began to shake again, Emmet got the message. He jumped away at the sight of something white protruding from the ground, right between his feet. Danny's whole body was glowing in power, and his face looked blank as he moved his lips silently.

"What's he saying?" Alice whispered to her mate.

"Not sure, it's not a language I'm familiar with," Jasper answered uncertainly, looking at the all the little white dots that blanketed the area.

The ground shook harder as something came up from the ground. Dirt dripped off of the bones of a massive animal, most likely some sort of dinosaur yet to be discovered. Many bones of mountain-lions and deer that they had hunted over the years showed up as well, but what disturbed them was the skeletons of humans, some still with the flesh on their bones.

Danny put his arms down, his body fading from its ethereal glow. He looked around at the hundreds of bodies he had summoned and nodded his head.

"It will do," he whispered to himself. "Guys, meet our army."

"You raised the dead?" Alice asked, shocked.

"No, they're like puppets," Danny explained. "Souls can never return to a dead body unless some power beyond me says so. I just strung these bones together and now I control them. They may look like nothing, but they are powerful."

"How do you mean?" Carlisle asked, looking at a human skeleton from a distance.

"Without souls to limit their minds, they are faster, stronger and ten times more resilient then they could be if they were mortal, and the best thing is, if they break," here Danny kicked a dog skeleton, knocking the head off—but after a moment, the head rolled back to the limp spine and reattached itself, "they put themselves back together."

"So you're going to use them to defeat Vlad?" Jasper asked.

"No, I'm going to use them to destroy that monster," Danny growled angrily. "He dies, today!"

The skeletons seemed to pick up his mood and started to head for Forks where the screaming people could be heard way up on the hill. Danny took to the air and led the dead army down the hill, the vampires picking up the rear.

"What should we do?" Esme asked them all. "Is Danny really going to kill this Plasmius?"

"Maybe, but I think we should do as he says and stay away from the fighting," Carlisle said. "This is his fight, and we will be there for him if he needs us. Alice, can you keep watch on the fight?"

"I'll do my best," she said, but with uncertainty as they walked back to the house.

* * *

"Humans can be so stupid sometimes," Danny told himself as he looked down at the T.V. cameras and news people getting ready to broadcast live at the carnage below him. "Better make this quick."

The skeletal army began its rampage through the streets, keeping their sockets to the sky and the lower beings watching the alleys for anything that resembled a wolf. Danny was glad all of the people vacated the area, that meant no one around to with a chance of getting hurt—besides the camera crews of course.

"Well Daniel," Vlad said from above him, looking down at the white army. "I never thought you would use that little ability you gained from the Reaper."

"Knowing it and using it are two different things," Danny said, straightening in the air. "You're lucky I'm giving you this one chance, leave now or I will kill you."

Vlad cocked an eyebrow at Danny's odd words. In all of the years he had known Daniel, he never heard that last word come from his mouth. It particularly scare him, but it was interesting to see Danny in this state. Perhaps he should be a little lenient himself.

"I'm in a hurry Daniel," Vlad said, looking down at the boy as if trying to find something on his face that shouldn't be there. "I know you don't have much longer and I must get this information before someone else does."

"No one is getting it you fruitloop," Danny bit back harshly. "Are you ready to die?"

"Are _you_ Daniel?" Vlad asked, but he didn't sound threatening, more concerned.

Danny only pinned him down with a steely gaze that said he wasn't going to answer that. He balled his hands up, energy pulsing. Vlad did the same and the battle began.

The wolves had slunk out of the shadows and ambushed the skeletons, but they soon realized that they were out matched by both numbers and strength. Giant furry bodies were hurled through the air, landing on sidewalks, cars, and house windows. Bones scattered the pavement, only to pull themselves together and fight again.

Danny and Vlad fought in the sky, unaware of anything except for each other. The grey sky over them became darker as their auras clashed, affecting the weather into a stormy fit. With each punch thrown and ray blasted, a streak of lightening or a clap of thunder would sound in the distance. The ground shook, houses swayed from the winds, the reporters stupidly stayed right below the fight, holding onto their coats as they caught every movement of the ghosts above them, ignoring the battle on the ground entirely.

Vlad was beginning to get worried. Danny had never fought with such resolve before. Vlad knew Danny always held back in their battles because the boy had this ridiculous notion of not seriously injuring anyone—even his enemies—but that notion was gone today. Danny fought well—maybe too well.

The enemy soon saw this as a lost cause and wanted to call a retreat, but Danny wouldn't allow it. He blasted the ghost in the face, making Vlad loose altitude and smash into the road.

"What is this?" Danny mocked. "I thought no one could beat the great Plasmius."

Danny blasted at Vlad again, but the elder managed to dodge the attack by inches. He looked up fearfully at Danny and turned to flee, but a Phantom copy stopped him and punched him in the gut. Danny blasted Vlad in the back, making the elder eat pavement again with his face.

"I want to know something before I kill you," Danny said, his teeth clenched together in his anger.

Danny grabbed Vlad, making the elder look up directly into angry neon green eyes just as it started to rain.

"Please," Vlad pleaded weakly with a very broken jaw, "I give up.

"That isn't good enough anymore Vlad," Danny said.

He placed a hand on Vlad forehead and began to probe the man's thoughts and secrets. When he found what he wanted, he dug so deeply that he made Vlad cry out in pain. The cold of the rain made steam as it hit Danny's overheated body—his energy pulsing so rapidly that it was making the half ghost hotter then he realized.

"You monster," he growled. "For this you will not die, but you will wish you were."

Danny dug his fingers into Vlad's face, making the elder half ghost scream. He was squeezing so hard that blood began to drip down Vlad's face, his mouth and eyes wide in horror. The pain was too much that he couldn't scream anymore. Suddenly, the man seemed to go limp and blank. Danny let go of the body with disgust, watching the man blink slowly.

"No longer a fruitloop, but a vegetable," Danny muttered, watching Vlad return to his human form.

He looked up and saw that the T.V. people had fled earlier, probably when they had taken the battle to land. The skeletal army had gone back to their rest, he could see their forms on the hill as they walked back to the clearing. The wolves were gone as well, probably wondering why they were in Forks and rushed back to home to find Jacob so he could explain what happened.

Danny himself felt tired, but satisfied at what had happened. Vlad wouldn't be hurting anyone ever again, but what the older half ghost had said earlier made him want to take a quick check of himself. He looked down and saw his right hand was shaking slightly. He checked it off as an adrenaline rush.

"Damn you Vlad for reminding me of why I really came here," Danny told the unresponsive form.

* * *

Bella paced the house while the vampires sat motionless, waiting to see if Danny would return to tell them it was all right. They had watched the whole fight ensue on the news, but what happened after the battle became grounded was unknown to them.

"I really hope he doesn't kill anyone," Bella said, looking out the window for the umpteenth time.

Edward got up, if a little shakily, and joined her.

"He'll be fine," Edward told her. "He's a skilled fighter, he knows what he's doing."

"Of course I am."

Everyone turned to see Danny, in human form for once, standing in the doorway.

"Sorry if I didn't knock," he said smiling as if nothing was wrong.

"Danny!" Alice squealed and ran to hug the half ghost. "We were so worried."

"I can tell," Danny chuckled as he hugged her back. "Don't worry about Vlad, he won't be coming back."

"Did you kill him?" Emmet asked.

"No, but I might as well have. The humans will classify it as brain damage. He won't be in a comma but he can't communicate or move. He's a living vegetable in other words. He was drooling when I left him."

"Nice," the large vampire smiled. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'll need time to heal up. Mind if I stay for a few more days?"

"You've been here for three days and half of Forks doesn't exist anymore," Jasper pointed out.

"If you think you won't cause anymore damage, I think you can stay," Edward said, sliding a glance at Carlisle.

"Of course he can stay, we have plenty of room," the doctor said as if it was ludicrous to think otherwise.

"Good, because I'm about to pass out," Danny said, starting to lean into Alice.

The black haired vampire got Danny up to a room easily enough.

Edward watched Alice as she dragged their new house guest up the stairs, but something told the vampire that something wasn't quite right—as if something had to be resolved before it was too late. He shook the feeling off and joined Bella at the window, watching the rain.

* * *

**_THE END! How was that? Oh, and the total number of reviews is-136! So here's the sneak peak I promised of the sequal which will be titled _**_My Last Wish. _

* * *

The T.V. played the footage yet again of the two flying figures battling it out in the skies. The reporters commented as they argued over what it was, but Valerie knew it all too well.

Many thought it was a stunt, others a prank gone wrong, but Valerie knew what it was. It had been two weeks since this footage was taken, two weeks since Vlad Masters had been taken to a hospital for treatment of brain damage. They said he would live in this own world for the rest of his life—not that Valerie cared that much about the man. He had killed her father after all—so she guessed she owed Phantom that much, but the spector still had to be destroyed.

She aimed her gun at the T.V. and fired, sending a bright pink beam into the screen. Only small green sparks were left of the box. She took her cigarette out of her mouth and exhaled, a large plume of smoke swirling over her head.

"I'm coming Phantom," she said, snuffing the cigarette out on an old news clipping of said person. "I'm coming to finish it."

* * *

**_BUM BUM BUM!_**


End file.
